Unrequited Love
by Blaablaablaa
Summary: BTR has been one of the most famous boy bands since NSYNC. Katie has been living with them from the start. What happens when Katie forms a crush on James? Does he feel the same way? 4 years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Katie

It's been 4 years since Gustavo moved us to L.A. and I love it here. I'm 16, and the guys are 19 and 20.I've already met so many celebrities, and I'm not even in the band. I love how Kendall always lets me come to the Hollywood parties. I'm usually not one for parties, but they really know how to throw them here. I've been on a few dates, but none of them lasted. My dates never call back because of the guys. They ask stupid questions and stare at them like they're trying to investigate a crime scene. It's not just Kendall. Carlos, James, and even Logan join in ruining my dating life. How do they expect me to find a boyfriend?

I walked into the kitchen at 8:35 in the morning in a tank top and shorts. The only one up was James and he was half asleep watching tv. "Morning." He looked up.

"Morning Katie. Could you make me something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you want?" I walked to the fridge and pulled out eggs and a pack of bacon already knowing what he wanted to eat.

"Could you make me eggs and bacon?" He finished the sentence looking at me and smiling seeing I already had the stuff out. He laughed.

"It's funny how you know what I'm going to say."

"You ask for the same thing every day." I laughed back.

I made the breakfast and started humming. The humming turned into singing and James joined in. He sang. "There were so many thing that I never ever got to say, cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way."

"If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind." I sang

"And every little thing would be falling into place."

"I would scream to the world-" He cut me off.

"They would see you're my girl, but I just keep getting stuck stuck."

"But I'm never giving up up."

"In the middle of a perfect day."

"I'm tripping over words to say."

"Cause I don't want to keep you guessing."

"But I'll always end up getting stuck stuck."

"But I'm never giving up up." He stopped but I kept singing.

"It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me."

"Keeps you running through my mind 24 7 days a week."

"And if you got the time, then stick around and you'll realize."

"That it's worth every minute that it takes just wait and see." I kept going after he stopped, again.

"I would scream to the world-" He cut me off staring into my eyes this time.

"They would see you're my girl-" I cut him off this time. I stared right back at him.

"But I just keep getting stuck stuck."

"But I'm never giving up up."

"I'm the middle of a perfect day."

"I'm tripping over words to say."

"Cause I don't want to keep you guessing-" He cut me off again.

"But I'll always end up getting-"

"Stuck stuck and I'm never giving"

"Up, up." With that he ended the song and I was done cooking his food.

"Wow you guys really know how to wake somebody up." Kendall walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Sorry." I said. He kissed my head and whispered. "Put some cloths on." He began to speak again, this time much louder.

"Katie, can you ma-"

"Make you pancakes? Sure." I knew him too well.

"Thanks, you're the best, baby sister." He said with a grin and sat on the couch.

The guys woke up in an order so I knew that in about ten minutes Logan would be next wanting a bagel with cream cheese and grape jelly. Carlos was always last with either coco puffs or Cap'n Crunch. I knew all of them too well. 7 minutes later I put the bagel in for Logan and finished up Kendall's food.

"Kendall, foods ready."

Sure enough, 3 minutes later Logan came out of the hallway and I handed him his bagel with cream cheese and jelly. "Thanks." He mumbled as he walked to the table ad sat next to James who was still eating. My mom never woke up until 9 or 10 so I cleaned up to kitchen and when I was done, James finished eating and Carlos woke up.

"Morning Katie." Carlos was always happy when he woke up.

"Morning Carlos. Puffs or Crunch?"

"Um… Crunch." I poured him his cereal and took Logan's plate since he was done. When Kendall and Carlos were done I cleaned up and sat down till mom woke up at 9:30.

"Morning everyone. Katie, we're going shopping later." She walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"For what?"

"You need a new bathing suit. The ones you have are too small on the top." She spoke pretty loud and I was afraid that the guys would hear. She was right though. The last time I bought a bikini and last year, and I was a B then. Now I'm a C and they were getting too revealing. I never thought about it because I went to the pool while the guys were at the studio, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with them seeing me in a small bikini. I didn't see it but James walked over to get another cup of orange juice.

"All right but you don't get to pick them. Last one you picked looked like it was for a five year old."

He laughed. "Sorry." He said walking away. I blushed a little bit when no one was looking.

I walked to my room to get ready. It took me a good half an hour to do so. I picked an outfit for the first day of summer. No school! I wore light wash, lightly destroyed jean shorts and a pink and gray shirt. I did my hair down and curled it a little. I also did light makeup. I'm ready.

I walked out of the room and it was just Kendall. "Hey, where's mom?"

"She said to meet her down stairs." I walked to the door. "Hey, Katie. Can you not wear low shirts like the one you wore this morning? I don't want the guys to stare at you like James was." He was staring at me?

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

James

Why did Katie have to wear the shirt this morning? Doesn't she know she live with guys, most of which she's not related to? I couldn't help but laugh when Katie said the bathing suit that Mrs. Knight picked out looked like it was for a five year old. It's not like we ever go to the pool with her, she has always gone when we were at the studio, but I would mind seeing her in a bikini. What am I saying? That's Katie I'm talking about. She is really pretty though. But she's just 16 and I'm turning 20 in a few weeks. I'm too old for her. Why am I even thinking about that? What is wrong with me?

I was about to walk into the living room when I heard Kendall say "I don't want the guys staring at you like James was." "Okay. Bye."

I wasn't staring, wait… yeah I was. Don't judge me. It was in front of me and I looked. It's not like she was trying to hide anything. How would Kendall know? I was staring when we were singing, not when he was there.

When I heard the door close I walked to the couch and sat down. "Hey man." I said, hopping he wouldn't bring up this morning.

"What the hell man? She's my little sister." I was wrong. He was going to bring up this morning.

"What are you talking about?" Playing dumb barely works but its worth a try.

"I'm talking about you staring at Katie when she was cooking."

"I wasn't staring! I wouldn't do that man." This last part was the hardest of the lies to say. "She's like a sister to me." He waited a while before responding.

"Sorry man, I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I don't know why I would think you had a thing for Katie. Feel free to stop me any time." I chuckled.

"Nah, you're doing great."

"Funny. So what are we doing today?" I haven't thought about that.

"I don't know. You want to go to the pool? I heard the water's great."

"James, it's a pool. The water is the same everyday. But sure, why not?"

I went to the bedroom I shared with Kendall and grabbed my cloths and went to the bathroom before he came in to change. Even though we go to the pool almost every day, I've rarely ever wet my hair. It messes it up if I do. Do you know how bad chlorine is for your hair? Real bad.

* * *

Katie

I found this really cute string bikini that was black with hot pink strings. I think I might want to go to the pool today. You know, since it's the first day of summer.

_Are you sure it's not because of James?_

What? No it's not because of James.

_Sure it's not. Just make sure you wear that_ (my eyes look down to the bathing suit in my hands) _today at the pool because you know the guys are going to be there._

Why am I talking to myself? Uhhg! I got to get friends.

I went home to change and saw James in the lobby shirt less and a little bit wet. He waved and walked over. "You didn't let you mom pick that out did you?" He pointed to the bag in my hands. Out of nowhere I felt very confident.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I smirked and walked to the elevator.

* * *

James

I was left standing in the lobby with my mouth open. By the time I turned around, she was gone. Was she flirting with me? Kendall is going to kill me if he finds out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I sort of have a story line down but if you have any ideas please tell me some of them. Just remember I do go to school so i can't update as often as i would like to. plz plz plz give me reviews. I love to hear what you guys think.33

* * *

**

James

I took Katie out of my mind and went back to the pool. Logan was helping Camille practice for an audition and Kendall went to the park with Jo even though he was supposed to be here with me. Carlos was going to do one of his famous jump-from-the-roof-into-the-pool stunts and I couldn't miss that. I took a seat in my usual spot. Why would Katie say something like that? Does she like me, or something? Even if she does, I would never go there. She Kendall's little sister and since I've known Kendall my whole life, she's my little sister. I should just find a girlfriend or something to get my mind off of this.

When I pulled myself out of my thoughts I saw Carlos in mid-air with his helmet still on. That's probably the smartest thing he's done whenever he does these stunts. The splash of the water soaked me and everyone else around the pool area, yet everybody cheered for him. I can't believe he got my hair wet. Katie walked into the pool area with just a pair of jean shorts and a bikini on underneath it. She walked cautiously trying not to slip on all of the water that Carlos splashed out of the pool. By now the only empty seat was next to me. She set her bag down and looked at me.

"That must have been some splash." She looked uncomfortable like she didn't want to take her dress off.

"Yeah it was. Too bad you missed it." I looked away for a second and when I looked back her dress was halfway off of her. It felt so wrong to stare at her. But at the same time I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was hot, and Mrs. Knight definitely did not pick this one out. I pulled my eyes away before she looked back at me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and she looked disappointed. She's got to try a lot harder than a bikini to make me betray my best friend. Sorry Katie.

* * *

Katie

I stayed at the pool for a while and made small talk with James. He seemed distant so I didn't push it trying to get a full conversation. After a while his one-word responses were getting annoying. "I'm getting a smoothie, you want one?"

"Yeah." Really? That's al I get from you?

"What kind?" I already knew he wanted the strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Get me the strawberry and banana one."

"Wow, seven whole words! And I though one word was your limit." I said and I walked. He got up and followed me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" We were at the edge of the pool when we grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"We've been sitting out here for an hour and a half and every time I try to start a conversation with you, you reply with one word. That's what it means." I turned around to walk away again when someone bumped into me. I fell back and pushed James into the pool with me. As much as I would like to say I did it on purpose to wet his hair, it was by accident. I got to the surface and was surprised to see that James was holding me. I looked up and he immediately dropped his hands from my waist. Here we go again.

* * *

James

Katie fell into the pool and I attempted, yet failed miserably, to catch her before she fell into the water. What I'm the most upset about is the fact that I wet my hair. I'm not even mad about the little fight thingy that just happened before this because really, she'll get over it and go back to normal tomorrow morning and make me eggs and bacon without even having to ask. I realized that my hands were around her waist and I dropped them instantly.

"You wet my hair!" She looked like I just slapped her in the face.

"This isn't my fault. Don't even try to blame it on me." Her words came out like she was disgusted with me.

She walked out of the pool, grabbed her towel, and went inside. She'll be back.

* * *

Katie

Did he really just say that to me? I practically ran to our apartment and into my room. I was soaking wet but I didn't care. I lay on my bed thinking is it really worth it? I only went to the pool today because I heard what he and Kendall were talking about. I wanted to prove him wrong. I'm not just 'Kendall's little sister'. Most of all, I don't want to be like a sister to him. When I talked to him in the lobby it seemed like this could actually work. He might actually see I'm not just this little girl. But then at the pool, giving me one-word answers and blaming me for being pushed into the pool. How in the world is that my fault?

It was about a half hour later when I heard the front door open. I got off the bed to see who it was and realized I was still in my soaking wet jeans and bikini top. I looked down at my bed and it looked like those crime scenes that have the white tape on the floor where the person died. Nice, now I have to change the sheets, again. I took a quick shower and threw on shorts and a tank top. All that thinking made me pretty hungry.

I went into the kitchen almost not even noticing a gorgeous guy sitting on my couch next to Carlos. I turned around to see them watching tv.

"Hey Carlos." They turned around and the guy smiled.

"Hey. Oh Katie, this is Brody. He's new to the Palm Woods." He had dark brown hair, not too short but not long. He had green eyes, adorable, and perfect white teeth. How I notice teeth before other things is beyond me. He looked buff from where I was standing and looked tall, even though he was sitting down. I know, very vague description but he looked like a typical California guy. I wonder where he's from.

"Nice to meet you." Carlos paused the tv and walked over to me.

"Hey can you make us some food?"

"Sure what are you in the mood for?" I had a feeling he was going to say corndogs and fish sticks so I went to the freezer.

"Fish sticks and corndogs?" Was he asking me?

"Sure it'll be ready in like 10, 15 minutes, okay?" He seemed pretty happy.

"Thanks." He kissed my forehead, which is weird considering I'm almost taller than him.

I put the food in the oven and went into my room. I heard most of Carlos and Brody's conversation through the thin walls. "She doesn't mind cooking for you?"

"No, she makes all of us breakfast every morning. She likes cooking." I do like to cook.

"Oh, how old is she?" Carlos took a while to answer. I bet he's counting on his fingers.

"Uh, 16 I think. Yeah, that sounds right." I heard the timer ding and walked out of my bedroom. I was one of those people who care about the presentation of food when you serve it so it took me a little bit longer than Carlos would have liked for the food to be ready.

When I severed the food I was really proud of myself. I made corndogs and fish sticks look nice and elegant. How many people can say that? James walked through the door looking pissed. "What's wrong man?" Carlos always cares about how people are doing. He is so sweet.

He mumbles "Ask Katie." And the guys look at me. James walked into his room lightly slamming the door. Carlos was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"We got into a little fight, someone pushed me into the pool and James wet his hair." I said it like he should have known this already. He just looked confused.

"You were at the pool with James?"

"Yeah." Brody glanced at me then back to his food.

"What was the fight about?"

"I was trying to talk to him but he only gave me one-word answers." I waited a few seconds. "It's nothing Carlos. He's just being a baby." Carlos stared at me for what felt like 10 minutes but was only really 20 seconds.

"Okay." He was back to normal now. I sat down and put a few fish sticks on my plate. I'm not really a corndog girl.

"So, where are you from?" I said, trying to make small talk. Hopefully he's better at this than James is.

"New York City. We moved here over the week-end." Wow, the big city.

"Really, that's cool. Is it as crazy as everyone says it is?"

"Only some parts. It's usually like any normal city. The busy places are downtown."

"What part did you live in?"

"Upper west side on West End Ave. It's a really quite place."

"It sounds like a nice place to live." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I was."

James walked out of his room with his hair dried and a new outfit on. He sat down next to Carlos at the other end of the table. "Did Katie make this?" He spoke like I wasn't even there.

"Yup." Was all Carlos said before stuffing his face with another corndog. I got up to get him a plate. I hate serving people like I'm a servant, but I like to be nice. I sat back down watching as the guys eat like animals. Soon there was nothing left. "Something wrong Katie? You didn't even eat." I realized I only ate half of a fish stick.

"I'm not hungry." I looked around the table to see that they didn't have drinks. It really bothers me when someone doesn't have something to drink while they eat. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Do we have soda?" Why wouldn't we?

"Yeah, you want?"

"Well, since you offering." I laughed and got up.

"How about you two?"

"Water." Wow James, really, that's all you're going to say?

"I'll come with you and see what you have." James' head shot up for a second and went back down just as fast.

The kitchen was about 3 feet away from the table, but it seemed like enough to talk to Brody. I opened the fridge for him to look in. "So, see anything you like." After I said it I realized how it sounded.

"Yeah actually, I do." He closed the fridge and looked at me.

"That was corny, but cute." I said it with a smile on my face.

"I try." I stood there staring at him. Maybe he could help me get my mind off of James for a little while.

* * *

**So I'm wondering, Brody and Katie are deff going to date but i don't know how i should end the relationship. Tell me how you want it to go down. I hope I'm not ruining it for you guys. 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I know it's been a few days, srry. I have a poll on my profile on how Katie and Brody should end. Please take it. You can vote twice if you want to. I want to say thnx to Mudmaster94, Elle, Bigtimebicth, LoganLermanFan, and ashleyjordan for ideas and help. **

**

* * *

**

Katie

Tonight is my first date with Brody and I couldn't be more nervous. He's so sweet and nice to me whenever he's over and I'm starting to like him. I chose to wear this cute casual strapless dress that was black with little deep sky blue and hot pink flowers from forever 21. I wore a pair of black pumps from Jessica Simpson. I looked HOT! He came to pick me up around 8:30. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." We got in the elevator and went up. What's up? I think his apartment is on the 5th floor but why would we go there? The elevator doors opened to the roof. It was so pretty outside. The Palm Woods has a really nice roof. The sun was going to set soon and there was a table in the middle. It was set up so nicely I could just kiss him right now.

He guides us to the table, pulls out my chair for me, and sits down.

"This is so pretty."

"I wanted to do something special for you."

We looked into each other's eyes for a good 5 minutes when he got up. He came back with two plates and a bottle of champagne. He opened the bottle and the cork went flying to God knows where. He served the food and it was so pretty. It looked like something I would do. We ate and it was yummy.

"That was delicious."

"Thanks. I used one of my mom's cookbooks. Turns out, they actually help you cook." I laughed.

"Oh really. Who would have guessed?" He laughed and stood up. The sun was setting and he took us to a blanket on the floor with two pillows.

"After you." He pointed to the blanket and I sat down. He sat down next to me.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful tonight?" I asked.

"It's not the only thing." I know it sounds cliché, dinner on a roof top as we watch the sun set. It was so romantic though. With that he stared into my eyes. He began to lean in and so did I. The kiss was amazing. The feeling of his soft lips on mine was to die for. He lay me down on the blanket and hovered over me. We were making out for a good hour until he stopped.

"If we keep going like this, I won't be able to stop." He laughed. "I should take you home." I was a little disappointed, but I understood what he was saying.

"Okay."

He walked me to the door of 2J and kissed me goodbye. It wasn't like the other kisses. This one was sweet. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said back and walked inside to see James on the couch with the tv on.

"Hey. Where are the guys?" He looked at me and looked back at the tv.

"Sleeping." I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11. I guess we were making out for longer.

"Oh. Why aren't you asleep?" Was he waiting up for me?

"Couldn't sleep." Guess not. Why do I even care if he's still up when I get back? Knowing him, he wouldn't tell me if he was really waiting up for me.

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight." I began to walk to my bedroom when he called my name.

"Katie." I turned around and he was looking at me. He was staring into my eyes now. A few seconds passed and we were still staring at each other. "Never mind." With that he turned around to give back his attention to the episode of The Nanny that was playing. I walked to my room and went to sleep. Even when I was about to fall asleep, I never heard the tv turn off.

I woke up to see Kendall already awake and trying, but miserably failing, to make pancakes. James was passed out on the couch.

"Hey, morning." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning. Could you?" I grabbed the frying pan out of his hand and dumped whatever that was in the garbage.

"Sure." He sat down on one of the chairs on the island.

"How come James is passed out on the couch?" He asked looking confused.

"When I came back he said he was up 'cause he couldn't sleep. Guess he was watching tv all night." He looked even more confused.

"He was up when I went to sleep and I asked him to wait up for you." Really? So he was waiting up for me. Even if it was because Kendall asked him to he still did it. But why did he lie about it? Does he want me to think he doesn't care?

"Oh." It was silent for about ten minutes until Logan walked in. I had his bagel ready for him. This whole James sleeping in really throws things off. James woke up while I was making food for myself.

"Hey could you make me some food?" He didn't address it to anyone in particular but I was the only one who ever made food in the house this early.

I whispered. "Sure." He was already in the bathroom. He normally said good morning before asking for food. Something was up with him. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, this time without a shirt on. Kendall gave him a weird look but dropped it. I was almost done with James' food. I was in a good mood. Good moods mean fast cooking.

"What are you so smiley about?" Kendall asked, smiling himself.

"Was it you date with Brody?" Carlos came in from the front door. He was never awake before anyone.

"Why would you say that?" I had a little laugh to my question.

"Because I was just over at Brody's and he couldn't stop talking about your date with him. And when you guys were-"

"Okay! Carlos." I was practically yelling.

"What? Carlos, should I be worried?" Kendall, the older brother that he is, asked.

"I asked him the same question. He said no, but I think you should be. He said they were-"

"CARLOS!" I was mad at this point.

"What? I'm just telling Kendall that he said you guys were making out for like an hour." He said it like there was nothing wrong. Kendall's face dropped and he stared at me with an angry look on his face. He pulled me into my room, which was right by the kitchen. I knew the other guys were able to listen without even trying.

"An hour! How is that even possible? Katie, your 16, you can't do stuff like that!" he was seriously yelling at me.

"I'm not a child Kendall! I like Brody and he likes me. It's not like we were having sex!" I yelled right back at him. I'm not going to just let him be mad at me for no reason.

"Yes, you are a child-"

"Your more of a child than I am. You always fool around. I'm the responsible one, not you. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you have control over who I can and can't kiss."

"No I don't. Otherwise you wouldn't be making out with Brady until God knows what time."

"It's Brody, and it was an hour, not all night long. Just as James, he was actually awake when I got back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you cared about who I went out with you would have stayed up yourself, and wouldn't have ask James to do it for you."

"I do care about who you go out with. I only allowed it because Carlos said he was a nice guy."

"Oh, I'm so glad I have your permission. That makes this soooo much better knowing you allowed me to go DAD!" His face dropped. I can't believe I just said that to him. After our dad left, Kendall always felt the need to protect me. I was okay with it until I started dating.

He left my room and I heard the front door slam shut. Great now he's going to be pissed all day long and it's all my fault. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Carlos scream.

"FIRE!" I ran out of the room to see Logan extinguishing James' burned bacon and eggs.

"Sorry." All I could say was sorry. I ran back into my room and started to cry. Someone knocked on the door. I didn't answer, there was a click sound, and then the door opened. James was in the doorway holding a pair of keys. He walked in, closed the door, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You okay?"

"I called him dad when I was yelling at him." I was sitting up staring at the floor and he was sitting about 4 inches away from me staring at me.

"He'll be fine." James knew about Kendall's close relationship with my dad.

"I just can't believe I said that to him."

"Come here." He pulled me into a hung. He sat there for a good 10 minutes just hugging me. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thanks." He stood up.

"No problem." He walked out. He cared enough about me to let me cry on him.

* * *

James

I don't know why, but I let her cry on me. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I kind of regret it because I don't want her to think I like her, or something.

* * *

**I know James' part is very short, but it says a lot about his character. I'm working on the next on so it will be up probably on monday or tuesday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Technically i finished this before 12 so i didn't lie when i told you i'd update on tuesday. It's a little shorter than the others, but i like how it ends here. I'll update by thursday, or friday the latest. ENJOY!

* * *

**Kendall

I wasn't mad that she was making out with him because honestly, Jo and I were doing worse than that. I was just angry that she called me dad. When our dad left, I felt abandoned and I felt like I needed to be there for Katie because no one else was going to be there for her. I can't blame her though. I was over reacting. It would be better if she didn't date for, I don't know, 3 or 4 more years, but I can't do anything about that. I've ruined enough of her relationships before Bradley.

I walked into the apartment to see Logan putting the fire extinguisher away. I also say James walk out of Katie's bedroom. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, what were you doing in Katie's room?"

"Oh, I was…um…just…talking to her. Yeah." I looked at him weird, but dropped it because I wanted to talk to Katie, not James.

"Oh, okay." With that I walked into Katie's room and saw her looking at the floor. She looked up when she heard me walk in. Her eyes were red from crying. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking." Her eyes started to tear up again.

"It's okay. I just wanted to protect you. I trust you, and if you think he's a good guy, then fine, go out with him. Just know that I'll have Carlos telling me anything Brandon says about you. Okay?"

"It's Brody, and okay." She smiled and stood up to hug me.

"I love you baby sister." She pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you too big brother." She pulled me in for another hug.

* * *

Katie

I felt better knowing that Kendall was okay with me dating Brody, even if he'll have Carlos spill the details of every date we have.

Tonight is the release date for BTR's newest album and there is a party over at Gustavo's mansion. I'm surprised that Gustavo would throw a party at his mansion because of all the rules he told the guys when they were 'Mansion Sitting'. Gustavo said to bring dates, so I asked Brody if he wanted to come with me. We're kind of boyfriend and girlfriend now, but its not officially official yet, if that even makes sense. We sort of do a Kendall and Jo and assume we're dating, but neither of us really brought up the topic. Any who, Kendall is bringing Jo, Logan is bringing Camille, Carlos is bringing his new girlfriend Mallory, and James is bringing some girl he met a few days ago. I think he name is Gena, or something like that.

I chose this really hot dress to wear tonight. It was a short, strapless, royal blue fitted dress with a thick gold belt. I wore a pair of black peep toe pumps. I curled my hair and did my makeup. I looked in the mirror. "Damn I look good."

"Yes, you do." I turned around to see Brody standing in the doorway. He had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I walked closer to him and leaned in to kiss him when he was pushed into me.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there." I heard James' voice but couldn't see him behind Brody.

"It's okay dude." Brody gave James a fake smile and he walked away.

"Now, where were we?" He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

We walked into the living room to see all of the guys dressed and ready to go. I guess they were waiting for me, oh well. Kendall stared at me.

"What, you don't have anything shorter?" He laughed. I knew he was half meaning it though. Carlos and Logan smiled then started talking to each other. James just stared at me and it felt uncomfortable. I know it sounds weird because it's James, but it was one of those I'm-undressing-you-in-my-head looks. I gave him a questioning look and he looked away. I hope Brody didn't see it. He would think James had a thing for me. As much I would love that, I'm with Brody and he's with Gena. Plus, why would he like me? I'm just a bratty little girl to him. What ever, I don't need him.

We walked to the limo and I was next to Brody and Mallory with James in front of me. It was a big limo so the 10 of us fit with enough room. Brody started to play with my hair while I was talking to Mallory. We were friends now. I finished my conversation with Mallory and turned to Brody.

"Why are you playing with my hair?" He smiled.

"I wanted to get your attention." Now I smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." He was whispering so no one else would hear.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled and he kissed me. We were making out, but it wasn't obvious, it looked like… well yeah it was obvious.

"Hey, Brady! Could you stop sucking on my sister's face? We're here." I laughed and looked around. Everyone was looking at us.

"Sorry." Most of them laughed and started to get out of the car. James and Gena, however, didn't laugh.

We had a few drinks. I was dancing with Brody when a fast, up beat song came on and started to dance closer to him.

* * *

James

Everyone laughed like Katie and Brody making out was nothing. It was annoying to say the least. Now she was dancing with him. Not normal people dancing. It was a I-want-to-rip-your-cloths-off-and-do-you-on-the-dance-floor dancing. I know that kind of dancing. Girls dance on me like that all the time. I just don't want to see my best friend's 16year old sister dancing like that on some guy.

She was dancing so close to him, you could see where he ended and she began. She turned her back to him and started to sway her hips. As inappropriate as this is, I just couldn't pull my eyes away from her body. I never thought about her like this before. Her arm was around his neck pulling him even closer. His hands were on her hips moving them to the beat of the music. She was, as weird as this sounds, grinding on him and his eyes closed.

He whispered something in her ear, she nodded, and he walked away with his arm around Katie.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Gena slurred. What the hell? It _was_ a party.

"Sure." I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She did the I-want-to-rip-your-cloths-off-and-do-you-on-the-dance-floor dance and I was fine with it. I actually wouldn't mind sleeping with her. She was hot, drunk, and down for it. Gustavo has an extra bedroom, right?

Only God knows how this party is going to end for everyone else, but for me, I'm getting laid.

* * *

Katie

Brody pulled me up the stairs and into on of the bedrooms. He started to kiss me. He led us to the bed and I fell back on it. He climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck. After a while I turned us over and kissed him with as much passion and heat as I could. I was straddling his lap while he lay down. His hands were making their way up my thigh and under my dress. I was tipsy so I was okay with it. His hands grabbed my butt. he door opened but neither of us noticed.

* * *

James

I was walking up the stairs with Gena. I looked down the hallway trying to remember which room was Gustavo's and which were the guest rooms. I remembered going into the 2nd door on the right last time we 'Mansion Sat' and chose that one. I opened the door quietly and saw something moving on the bed.

I saw Katie on top of Brody with his hands up her dress. How was she okay with this? They just started dating. I felt this pang in my chest. Why was I feeling this? And why was it for Katie? It's not like I'm jealous or something. I don't even like her. I don't, right? Do I say something? Why should I? I should just let her make her own mistakes. Let her learn the hard way. Who am I to stop her?

I closed the door and turned around.

"Rooms taken. I think there is another one down the hall." She smirked.

"Then why aren't you moving?" Do I know how to choose them, or what? I'm definitely going to have fun with this one tonight.

* * *

Katie

"We have to stop." I was tipsy, not stupid. I'm not going to lose it at a party to a guy who hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet.

"Ughh, why? We were so close."

"No, we weren't. Come on, let's get back to the party." He moaned when I got off of him. I looked down and saw his situation. Great.

"I'll meet you down there, I gotta… Um…" He mumbled off saying something low that I couldn't hear.

"Um… Okay." I walked out of the room laughing to myself. I saw James kissing Gena, who was up against the wall down the hall. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"Jealous?"

"You wish." I gave him a smug look and walked down the stairs. I went back to the room that the party was in and got myself another drink. I'm not going to lie to you, I do drink, but only at parties that I know the guys will be at. At least they'll be there if anything were to happen. Brody came down about 5 or 6 minutes later and we danced again. I saw Gena walk down the stairs 5 songs after Brody and I started dancing. What was weird was that James came down 3 songs after that and looked sad. I wonder what happened.

* * *

James

After Gena left my phone rang.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Who's on the other line?**

**I still have the poll on my profile for how Brody/Katie should end. Please take it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, i know this one is a little bit sad, but it leads to a good juicy ending. (don't worry it's not ending soon.)

* * *

**

James

My phone rang and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"James Diamond?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Hello James. My name is Derik Glarkerman. I'm your father's lawyer." Oh great, what did he do this time?

"Okay, what happened?" There was a long pause.

"I don't know how to say this James, but you father was in an accident." Did I hear him correctly?

"What?"

"Your father was admitted into Saint Joseph's Hospital in Maplewood, here in Minnesota. He was in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I have to go down as soon as possible to see him.

"When can I go and see him?"

"James." There was another long pause. "Your father didn't make it. I'm so sorry. I know how much he loved you." I dropped the phone on the floor and started to cry. There are few times in a man's life when he cries. This right here, losing a family member, was one of those times. I picked up the phone when I was able to talk again.

"What do I do now?"

"Well…" He told me about how my mom would get everything and how she would be left with the funeral and burial. At least I didn't have to go through that. He told me the funeral was in 5 days.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

After about 10 minutes I went back down stairs. I don't remember the rest of the party because, well, I wasn't paying attention to it.

The next morning I woke up to see Katie already making breakfast for me. Normally I wake up before her but I slept in a little bit. "Morning Katie." She turned around and smiled.

"Morning. I was expecting to see you up watching tv." She looked at me for a second. "What happened last night? Why did you look sad when you came back downstairs?" I didn't think she was sober enough to notice.

"My father's lawyer called. He said he was in a car accident." She gasped.

"Is he alright?"

"He didn't make it." I looked down and I felt her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug I didn't want to let go of. She was the first person I told and I needed her to hug me, to take away the pain, even if it only lasts a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry James, I guess I kind of know what you're going through."

"What you mean by that? Your parents didn't die." I was a little bit pissed off.

"No, they didn't. But what I'm saying is that I know what it's like to not have a father."

"That's completely different Katie. Your dad didn't die, he left you." She looked like she was about to cry. She turned to walk away, but turned to stove off before she did. At least the apartment won't burn down this time. She practically ran into her room and I followed. I got to the door as she was trying to close it.

"Katie." I walked in and closed the door, locking it.

"You know what James? It is different!" I was now in her room standing in front of her, watching her cry and yell at me. "Your dad died, but he loved you! My dad didn't even love me enough to stick around! He chose to leave me James! Yours didn't!"

I felt bad for saying that now that I realized what it was like for her. When she was only a few weeks old, her dad left her, Mrs. Knight, and Kendall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I was sort of whispering because everyone else was still asleep. She broke down crying again. I went to hug her, once again letting her cry on me. She hugged, and cried on me for a good ten minutes. She let go.

"Sorry. I ruined another one of your shirts." She was looking in my eyes.

"It's okay. You needed your moment to cry." She smiled a little. I smiled right back. Her lips were just inches away from me. We were leaning in, our noses touching, our lips only millimeters apart, then there was a knock on the door.

"Katie? Can you make me some pancakes?" Kendall.

"Um… yeah, sure just give me a minute."

"Okay. Oh I almost forgot. Do you know where James is?" Shit what is she going to say?

"Um, yeah he's in the bathroom."

"Okay." I heard his footsteps.

"I'm sorry about that." What else do I say to her?

"Oh. Okay." She looked disappointed.

"What do you mean by 'Oh'?"

"I just mean 'Oh'. You know, it's what you say when you have nothing to say."

"But why use oh? It's not like you thought we were going to kiss."

"Really? Then what were we doing James? Cause I know we were BOTH leaning in, not just me."

"Katie, it was in the heat of the moment."

"Oh really? Was lying to me about waiting up for me on my date with Brody in 'the heat of the moment' too?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

"No, Kendall asked you to stay up when he went to bed."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you lied to me to try to make it seem like you didn't care about me."

"I do care about you Katie, but I was just doing what Kendall asked me too. I didn't do it because I wanted to wait up for you. Plus, you try too hard."

"What do you mean I try too hard?"

"The 1st day of summer. You never go to the pool with us, and that day you come home from the store and flirt with me."

"How was I flirting with you?"

"I asked you if your mom picked out the bikini, you said, and I quote, 'you'll just have to wait and see.' Now tell me that's not flirting."

"You know what? Lets just forget this ever happened. Okay? I didn't lean in and neither did you."

"No problem." That was easier said than done.

* * *

Katie

I can't believe he would say that. One second he's trying to kiss me, the next he's saying I try too hard. What did I ever see in him? I walked out of the room to make Kendall his food. I looked at the stove and saw James' half cooked eggs. Screw him. I took the frying pan and dumped the eggs into the garbage and I eat whatever bacon was ready. He can make his own food. I cleaned the frying pan and made Kendall's pancakes. James walked out of the hallway and stared at the garbage that held his food. He mumbled something and went to get cereal.

"Dude, why are you eating cereal?" James looked at me and then to Kendall.

"Didn't feel like having eggs and bacon today."

"Oh, okay. Carlos is going to get mad that you're eating his Coco Puffs though."

"I just have to finish before he wakes up then." Just then Carlos walks through the front door with Brody behind him.

"Dude! Those are MY PUFFS!" Carlos and James began to fight, Kendall ate his food, while Brody and I were talking in the corner.

"So I was thinking."

"Thinking?" I said sarcastically and we both laughed.

"Anyways. I was thinking that maybe… you wanna… you know… be my girlfriend?" He's so cute when he's nervous.

"Of I want to be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed him. James who?


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while but i had a busy weekend. Sorry. But i;m starting a new story. Don't worry. I'm not done with this one yet but I just got an ideal from my life (when you read it, just the friendship part was my life, not he bad stuff, don't worry) so i wrote it down. I want to say thanks to Mudmaster94 for reading it before i published it. If any of you guys want to read my drafts before i publish it, just message me and i'll send it to you before publishing. Enjoy.

* * *

**

James

I sat on the plane. The boring plane, with the boring flight attendant telling us how to get off of the plane in an emergency. That has got to be the most annoying thing anyone could ever do. The fact that it says in big red letter EXIT doesn't give you a hint. We were all going back for the funeral. We were in first class and I was next to Katie. How ironic, I sit next to the one person I don't want to. It was a 3 and ½ hour flight and she got the window seat. Lucky. Of course, since it was summer, she chose to wear a heart shaped tank top and forgot to bring a sweater. It was a late flight. It left at 11:30 p.m. and landed around 3 a.m. I don't know why we chose this one. Katie was practically shivering at this point. She called the flight attendant over.

"Do you have anymore blankets?"

"I'll go check." I looked at her.

"I could just give you my sweater." I don't know why I was being nice to her.

"Nah. It's okay." A few minutes later the flight attendant came back with what looked like the thinnest blanket in the world. She took it with a fake smile. She wrapped it around herself and a whole 5 minutes later she asked me for my sweater.

"You know what? Can I have your sweater?" She said.

"I don't know. It's kind of chilly in here. I wouldn't want to get cold." I laughed.

"Please, I'm freezing James." She did her famous puppy dog eyes and they got to me.

"Fine, but I get your blanket." She jumped at my offer.

"Deal." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it. I did.

"Deal." About 45 minutes later Katie was asleep facing me. Everyone else in 1st class was asleep as well. She still seemed cold and, since I was pretty hot, I put the blanket on her. As I put it on she snuggled closer to me, wrapped her arms around my arm, and rested her head on my shoulder. I began to think she wasn't even asleep. I put in my ipod and after about 10 minutes I got tired of it so I put it away. It was almost 12:30 when I started to doze off.

* * *

Katie

I was still awake when James covered me with the blanket I gave him. I guess you could say I snuggled next to him on purpose. I fell asleep when he put in his ipod. When I woke up he was sleeping and resting his head on mine, which was on his shoulder. I stayed still but looked to see everyone else sleeping. Knowing I'll just end up falling asleep again, I closed my eyes.

* * *

James

I woke up and saw that Katie and I were still snuggling. I looked to the side, but didn't turn my head, and saw Kendall looking at me. It looked like he thought I was still asleep. Kendall got stuck next to Carlos who never stopped moving in his sleep. Logan was next to Mrs. Knight. They were both sleeping. I knew Kendall would ask me, when we got off the plane, why I was snuggling with Katie. I would tell him I did it in my sleep. He would believe that, right? I looked at my watch, making sure not to move too much, and it was 1:30. I fell asleep again after about ten minutes.

* * *

Katie

Kendall woke James and I up saying that we were landing. I looked to my side and saw that I was still holding on the James' arm. He looked down at me and looked into my eyes. Even when he was sitting down I still had to look up to look into his eyes. We stood like this for about ten seconds before I let go of his arm. I got comfortable in my seat and then looked down. I was still wearing his sweater. I had no intention of taking it off. The plane landed at 3:27 and we got off. We made it to James' house at about 4:15. He went straight to his mom and let her cry on him. They came out to the living room ten minutes later.

"There are two extra bedrooms next to James' room. There is a king size bed in each. James' room still has the bunk beds and the couch. If you need more room there is an air mattress on the closet upstairs." She kissed James again and went upstairs.

"I call the extra room." Carlos said.

"Me too." Logan added.

"Same." Kendall said. I knew my mom would want to sleep in the king size bed, even if it was with Kendall. Wait, that means I sleep in James' room. How would Kendall and mom allow that? They were probably too tired to notice. They all left to go up stairs and James and I were left down stairs.

"I guess you're sleeping in my room." I began to walk up the stairs and I followed. I walked into his room with my duffle bag. He had a nice room. It was painted electric blue with white moldings. He had a black bunk bed. The bottom bed was queen sized and the top was twin sized. I guess I get the top bunk. I've only been in James' house a few times, and that was only downstairs. This was the 1st time I've been up here, let alone in James' room.

"There's a bathroom right there for you to change in." He pointed to door. He started to put his stuff down. I took that as my cue and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and started to change.

* * *

James

I put my stuff down and began to change. I looked at the bathroom door and saw that it was open. I guess I forgot to tell her you have to pull it all the way to close it. Since the bathroom door opened into my room I was able to see inside of it. I moved to the right a little and, since I'm a guy, I looked inside. Don't judge me okay. She has a hot body.

She was taking off the sweater I gave her. Even though it was too big on her, she looked good in it. Her shirt was next. She took it off in slow motion. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off moving her hips side to side. Her body was amazing. Everything about her was perfect. She threw her shirt on and put on her pajama pants. I went back to changing.

* * *

Katie

I wore a pair of purple flannel pajama pants from Victoria's Secret and a purple tank top. Did I mention I love purple? I made my way out of the bathroom not even remembering James had no time to change. When I walked out he was in his sweats with no shirt on. I stood there staring at him and he laughed.

"Like what you see?" I ignored him and climbed onto the top bunk. Before I got my foot on the step he stopped me.

"Don't. No one sleeps up there." I looked at him funny.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's Emma's bunk." Okay now I'm confused.

"Who's Emma?"

"She's my sister. She ran away when I was 8. She was 16."

"How come you never talked about her?"

"Cause I miss her too much. She told me before she left that she was coming back. So I waited, and I still am."

"James that was like 12 years ago. Do you really think she's coming back?" I thought it was sweet that he still waits for his sister after all this time, but he has to move on.

"Yeah, I do. When BTR got famous, she called me. It was from a prepaid phone so I don't know where she was, but she cared enough about me to call and say she was proud of me. She was happy that I followed my dream, and she said she followed hers. I couldn't remember what her dream was so I have no idea what she's doing now or where she could be. But I know she's coming back. We haven't moved or anything. She'll know how to come back."

"James." How do I tell him his sister isn't coming back? Maybe I shouldn't. "Do you honestly believe that, deep down in your heart? Do you think she's coming back?"

"I do." He looked sad.

"Okay then." I waited a few minutes and stood there looking at him. "I just have one question. Where do I sleep then?"

"Bottom bunk."

"What about you?"

"Bottom bunk." He said it like it was obvious.

"Together?"

"Yeah. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No. It's okay."

He got in and stayed on the edge. I had to climb over him to get inside.

"Ow. Watch it."

"Hey you're the one chose to get on the bed before I did. And I'm sleeping on the inside. So this is your fault." He laughed. He turned off the light.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight James." I turned my back to him.

* * *

James

I woke up around 6 to see that I had my arm around Katie's waist, our bodies up against each other. I smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

Katie

I woke up at 10 and saw that James' arm was around me. I moved it off and he turned on his back. I lay there for a few minutes and realized I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. I turned around to get off the bed and saw that James was blocking the exit. I went to get off the bed my climbing over James. When I was on his lap I felt arms on my hips.

"Trying to seduce me, Katie?" Great, he's awake.

"Maybe." Might as well play along with it.

"I always knew you liked me Katie." He stared into my eyes.

"Really? How?"

"Well, for starters, we almost kissed the other day. Then of course there's that fact that you're sitting on my lap in my bed." I didn't even notice it but our faces were only a few inches from each other. He started to lean in but I wasn't giving up that easily. I grind my hips into his. He moaned a little and I smiled. I moved again but this time it was to get off of him. I walked out of the room and I heard him sigh.

I went down stairs to eat. When I got down the other guys were up. Kendall looked at me.

"Where did you sleep?"

"In James' room. Why?"

"Why did you sleep in James' room?"

"Because you took the bed with mom. Where else was I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh." He looked back at his food and started to eat it again. I looked around to see that they were all eating cereal. I grabbed some Lucky Charms and began to eat. About 15 minutes later James came down stairs still in his pajamas, like everyone else. He looked at me, Kendall, then back at me.

"Morning." James looked a little mad, but hey, he deserves it.

"Morning." I said with a smirk.

We ate our cereal in silence. At 10:30 Mrs. Diamond came downstairs wearing a black knee length dress. The guys went up stairs to change so I followed.

I walked into the room. The door was open. I didn't see anyone so I started to change. I was in my bra and underwear, holding my cloths in my hands, when the bathroom door opened. I'm not used to sharing a room with someone so I didn't bother to look in the bathroom for anyone. Out came James, hair wet, only a towel wrapped around his body. I looked at him and he looked at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. I can't even begin to explain what was going through my mind. It amazed me how he looked so good with the water dripping down his abs, how the towel hung so low on his hips, and how he stood there staring right back at me.

He walked up to me and grabbed my face. He pulled me in for a hot, passionate kiss that literally took my breath away. I dropped the clothes I was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands went down my back and stopped on my butt. He pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his body so I wouldn't slip. His towel fell to the floor. We stood like that for a while, making out, hands all over each other, until he unclasped my bra.

"Katie." He whispered. I moaned.

"Katie." He said it a little louder this time with a deeper voice. I loved how his voice sounded.

"KATIE!" He yelled this time.

I snapped out of out.

"What?" He was back to where he was before.

"I said 'can you put some clothes on?'"

"Oh sure. Sorry." I went to the bathroom with my clothes still in my hands. Why would I daydream about James?

_It's just the lack of sleep._

Of course it is. Why else would I daydream about him?

_Well, maybe you like him._

What? I don't like him!

_Why else would you be dreaming about making out with James in just your undies? Plus, you totally wanted to kiss him the other day._

SHUT UP!

_I'm in your head! You control what I say. I'm just saying what you're really thinking._

Go away! Finally some peace and quite. There was a knock on the door.

"Katie? Can we talk?" It was James. Why did he want to talk about this? This was his idea. He's the one who doesn't like me.

"Sure. One sec." I finished changing and went back to his room. "Yeah?"

He looked at me.

"Can you not tell Kendall about this? He already thinks I have a thing for you. This would just make things worse. Plus you're his little sister." I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"Oh. Sure, I won't tell Kendall I was in his best friends room in just my underwear when he walked in, in only a towel. It's okay, he doesn't need to THINK you have a thing for me because, lets face it, you never will. I'm just 'Kendall's little sister' to you. God forbid you like Kendall's little sister. Cause he's never going to get over it, right?" I wish I had the guts to say that to him. But I just couldn't.

"Sure." Is what I really said.

"Okay then." He left the room, leaving me alone. I really wish I had a best friend that I could talk to right now. Wait. We're back in Minnesota. I could just visit one of my old friends. I think Justina lives near here.

I got dressed and left to walk to where Justina lives, or I think she lives. I don't think she moved. Oh well I'll just have to see when I get there. I found the brick house that was two blocks away from James' house. It still had the nasty bright blue shutters. I looked up to the second story and saw I room painted purple. Same color it always was. I knocked on the door and a boy around my age answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, do the Taylor's still live here?"

"Yeah, I'm Joshua Taylor. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Justina. Is she here?"

"Yeah, who should I tell her it is?"

"Tell her its Katie, Katie Knight." He looked at me. Then he smiled.

"Katie Knight? I thought you moved to L.A." I smiled back. He brother was so much smaller when we left.

"I did. I'm only back for a few days. James' father died. We're here for the funeral."

"Oh, well its really nice to see you again."

"Same." He went to get Justina. I heard her scream and she ran to the door. She pulled me in for a hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

"I missed you to."

"Come in." I looked around. Nothing changed since the last time I was here.

"I came here cause I needed a friend to talk to." I explained to her everything that was happening between James and I. She listened without interrupting. When I was done she spoke.

"Wow. You really dreamt that?" I nodded. "Damn. You really like him. But you don't think he likes you?"

"He might but if he does, he has a weird way of showing it."

"He's a guy Katie. When they're young, they make fun of you if they like you. When they're older, they keep a distance. Guys don't know how to express their feelings. That's why they're into sports. They take out their anger, or any other feelings, out on their opponent. I think he might like you but you have to give him time. He needs to feel like he can trust you. And having Kendall as a brother isn't really helping you. James needs to know Kendall is okay with this. Other wise, he won't betray his best friend. Bro Code."

She really understood guys. She does have 5 younger brothers and an older one too. Justin, 18, Joshua, 14, Jacob, 12, Jason, 10, Jesse, 8, and Jeramy, 6. Her parents really wanted another girl. They gave up after Jeremy. I saw a little girl crawl by. I guess they didn't stop.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the girl stumbling while she was walking.

"Oh, that is Jaclyn. She's turning 1 in a few weeks."

"Your parents had another kid?"

"Yeah, another boy too. His name is Jermaine, he's 3."

"Aww, she looks just like you."

"Thanks." We talked until about 2 when I got a call.

"Hello."

"Hey where are you?" It was Kendall.

"I'm at Justina's house. Why?"

"Wait, the girl with like 10 brothers?"

"7, and yes. Why?"

"Oh okay. Mom just wanted to know. You should come back though. We're heading over to the cemetery in a half hour."

"Okay see you soon. Bye." I hung up with him.

"I have to go. They're heading over to the cemetery soon. It was so nice to see you. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. Bye." She hugged me and then I left. Wow, 9 kids. Their names all starting with the letter J. I got back to James' house. We left 10 minutes after I got there.

* * *

James

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." The priest said the last words before dad was buried. We all put a rose on top of the grave. I looked to the right and saw someone standing behind a tree, wearing all black, and sunglasses. Could it be? Everyone started to walk to the cars but I walked to the girl who was crying beside a tree.

"Emma?" She looked up.

"James?" She gave me a hug. Emma was really back. I knew she would be back. She cared about dad too much to not show up for the funeral.

"You came? You really came back? Emma I've missed you so much." I was still hugging her.

"We have to go to mom. She'll be so happy you're back." I pulled her a little but she didn't move.

"I can't. I can't hurt her when I tell her I'm not staying."

"You have to. It'll hurt more is she thinks you never showed up. Ems this is something you have to do." Ems was our nickname for her. We walk to the car. When we got there my mom started to cry. She ran over to Emma and hugged her.

"Emma, your back Emma. Oh my God Emma. Is it really you?" She nodded.

I saw Katie's jaw drop when she heard my mom say Emma's name.

"I'm so sorry mom. I just had to come back when I heard what happened. I'm so sorry that I left." She was crying now too.

"Shh. It's okay. You're home now, even if you leave again. You came home, and that is all that matters. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." We were all crying, even Katie was crying. The guys weren't crying though. They knew about Emma, the probably forgot about her though.

We went out to eat and then went home. Ems told us she left because she got pregnant and she didn't want to embarrass mom and dad. She told me I have a 10year old niece named Delfina. She showed us a picture of her and a boy who was about 5. She said she had a son a few years ago with her husband. She named the boy Damon.

We went to sleep and Emma slept in mom and dad's bed with mom. Katie and I slept together again. She was quiet and seemed distant.

"Katie, what's wrong?" She turned around in the bed and faced me.

"Nothing."

"Katie, I've known you since before you were born. I know when you're lying." She sighed.

"You know before, when you asked me not to tell Kendall?" I nodded.

"You didn't tell him right?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why shouldn't I tell Kendall? I tell him everything else. Why does it matter if he thinks you have a thing for me? Why does it matter if I'm his little sister? I obviously like you. Why does it matter is you like me?"

* * *

Katie

It took everything I had to tell him that and all he did was look at me.

"You shouldn't tell him because he'll get mad at me. It matters if he thinks I have a thing for you because then he'll be mad at me. I only see you as Kendall's little sister because, even if I wanted to see you as something more, he would be mad at me. And-" I cut him off. This was hurting too much.

"And it matters if you like me because Kendall would be mad at you if you did. Wow James. You could have just said you don't like me. That would have hurt a hell of a lot less."

"How am I hurting you?" Is he serious?

"You're hurting me by telling me Kendall is stopping you from liking me. I know you're lying because I know you James. I know that nothing stops you from getting the girl you want. You fought Logan, Carlos, AND Kendall for Jo. He didn't stop you from fighting there. So don't lie to me and tell me it's Kendall's fault, because if you really did like me, you wouldn't let Kendall stop you." I turned my back to him and let the tears fall down my cheeks without making a sound.

* * *

James

I didn't know what to tell her. She was right though, Kendall never stopped be from getting a girl before. So what's the point of even bringing up Kendall in all of this? I knew Katie wouldn't want Kendall to hate her boyfriend. I thought that if I said Kendall would hate me if I liked her, she would give up.

I heard her cry after a few minutes of just lying there. Wow, I really did hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. This one is a little short but i like where it ends. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Katie

I woke up the next morning to see James gone. I got dressed, checked in the bathroom this time, and went down stairs. Carlos was the only one down there.

"Hey Carlos. Where is everyone?"

"They're not here."

"I can see that. Do you know where they are?"

"Um, they went out with Emma."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Cause I never met her. Only Kendall and Logan know her."

"Oh. Well, you want something to eat?" he raised his hand. He was holding a bowl of cereal.

"Okay then." I whispered.

Hours passed and no one came home yet. At 5 o'clock Mrs. Diamond, Kendall, Logan, and mom came home. They said James wanted to talk to Emma. It was now 11 o'clock and James burst through the door without Emma.

"Where's Emma?" Mrs. Diamond spoke 1st.

"She's gone." He looked angry and heart broken at the same time. "She said she only came back for the funeral. She's gone. Again." He walked up to his room and slammed to door. Mrs. Diamond began to cry softly.

It was time to leave now. I called Brody to let him know.

"Hey babe. How's it going over there?"

"It's okay. We're leaving for the airport soon so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or, you can see me tonight. You mom will be tired. She won't even realize you're gone."

"I don't know. It'll be late."

"Come on. I haven't seen you in a week. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So you'll come over?" I thought for a minute. What the hell? Why not?

"Sure. I'll come over. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and headed up stairs to pack. I completely forgot that James was up here. I opened the door and saw James lying on his bed faced down. I wanted to help so I sat on the bed next to him.

"What do you want Katie?" How did he know it was me?

"I wanted to know if you're okay. So… are you okay?"

"Listen I know you 'care' and all, but I want to be alone. Okay?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me if you're okay." I made myself comfortable. After about 10 minutes he turned around to speak to me.

"You really want to know how I'm feeling? I feel hurt. I feel heart broken. I feel like screaming and crying at the same time. I feel like," he paused for a few seconds. "I feel like she doesn't even care about me anymore. So no. I'm not okay." I sat there looking at him for a few minutes until he spoke again. "Can you leave now? I told you whether or not I'm okay."

"Why do you want me gone so badly? What did I do?"

"Because Katie, I don't know how to act around you okay? I don't know if I should be okay with the fact that you like me or if I should be weirded out by it. I don't know how I feel about it."

"What are you saying?" Is he saying he doesn't know if he likes me back? He didn't answer back.

"I don't know why I even try to be nice to you." I grabbed my bags and walked to the door. "I'm sorry I ever cared James."

With that I walked out of the room and went down stairs. This dramatic exit would have been better if I didn't have to see him on the car ride to the airport, or on the plane, or if I didn't have to live with him. Oh well. Tonight I get to see Brody again. I haven't seen him since the party. One whole week, how did I survive?

We headed off to the airport and boarded the plane. I got stuck next to James in 1st class again. I leaned on the hard window instead of his arm. The flight was boring but I was so excited to see Brody again. When we got to the Palm Woods I ran for the elevator and put all of my stuff away. When I went back into the living room everyone was asleep. I went back into my room to change and headed for the front door. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I bumped into someone. Who else could it be besides James?

"What are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep hours ago." Is he seriously talking to me?

"I'm just going out for some air. Plus I'm a little jetlagged. Can't sleep." That was a horrible excuse but knowing James, he would buy it.

"Oh okay. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walked to Brody's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey I missed you." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me.

"Missed you too."

"Come on in." He pulled me to his room. He lived alone since he was over 18. I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me. "So, I'm auditioning for this new show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's about this guy that moves to a new town and starts high school there."

"What's it called?"

"New Town High. Funny right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, how was the funeral?"

"It was sad, like all funerals. But his sister showed up."

"He has a sister?"

"Yeah, she ran away like 12 years ago, but she left again."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it." I yawned.

"You tired?"

"What gave me away?" I laughed.

"Take a nap, I'll wake you up in like an hour. Don't worry." I would have protested but I have no energy to.

"Thanks." I fell asleep. I had a weird dream though. It was about Brody and I. He was trying to tell me something but he couldn't say it. He kept saying New York. I woke up and saw Brody sleeping next to me. I looked at my phone and it said 7:00. Shit. He never woke me up. I grabbed my phone and wrote a note for Brody. I ran to the apartment and slowly opened the door. If anyone found me they would think I slept with Brody, which I didn't. I walked in and looked around. No one was awake, thank God. I ran to my room and bumped into someone, again. It was James, again.

"Ow."

"Where were you?" I looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I tried to get around him but he blocked the way.

"Because you snuck out in the middle of the night and came back in the morning." He was right. "Where were you? I promise I wont tell anyone."

"I was at Brody's."

"Did you…"

"What? No! We just talked and I fell asleep. He was supposed to wake me up but he never did." He looked at me funny. "I promise, all we did was talk."

"Fine, but don't do that again. I don't want to get in trouble for letting you out in the middle of the night."

"Whatever." I whispered and walked to my room. Before I walked in I turned around to ask James something. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Want me to make eggs and bacon for you?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled and walked into my room. I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of pajamas. It was still summer so I wore shorts and a tank top. I walked out of the room and started making food.

* * *

James

You could say I was worried about Katie when she never came back, but then you would be telling the truth. And I don't like to tell Katie the truth about how I feel. I've made it this far without her knowing and it's been… it's been okay. She came back around 7:00 and I was awake worrying about where she was. She offered to make me food. She came out of the room in shorts and a tank top. God, why does she do this to me? I got up and sat down on a chair by the island.

"You almost done?" She gave me a look and put a plate in front of me. Yum.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She started to make something else. About 5 minutes later we were both sitting down eating.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just mad about Emma leaving. Can you forgive me?" She sat there for a while just looking straight. After about 3 minutes she answered.

"No, I can't forgive you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, i know it's been a while. I was super busy and i'm sorry i made you wait 2 weeks for an update. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Katie

He stared at me, thinking about what I just said. I just told him that I can't forgive him for getting mad at me, that I can't tell him it's okay to yell at me when I'm trying to be nice.

"What?" he seemed confused.

"I can't forgive you. I can't tell you that it's okay to get mad at me for caring about you, that it's all right to yell at me when I just want to know how you're feeling. I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I you hurt me James!" I stopped and lowered my voice. "You hurt me James, and how do I know that, if I forgive you, you won't do it again?"

"Listen, I know I hurt you, but if I was going to do it again I wouldn't say sorry. I wouldn't ask you to forgive me. I'm just trying to make this better, make it right. Why can't you see that?"

"I see it James, I do, but I just can't. Okay? I can't forgive you, not yet at least." I expected him to fight back, to tell me he really wanted to make it right, that he would do anything he could, to show he really wanted my forgiveness. But he didn't. He stood up and walked away. I was about to walk away when he said something.

"No." He turned around.

"What?" He was slowly walking towards me.

"I'm not going to let you stay mad at me. I can't because I care too much about you to not be your friend. I can't walk away." He was right in front of me now, only a few inches from my face. I could smell his cologne. Thank God he stopped using that 'Cuda' man spray.

"James what are you-" He cut me off. Not with words. No, but with his lips. He kissed me. He actually kissed me. It only took me a second to kiss him back. The kiss was passionate and I loved it. I felt sparks flying all through out my body. I never felt this way with Brody.

Shit I'm dating Brody.

He walked forward and I was pushed against a wall. Ow, make that a door. His hands were on my cheeks. Mine were in his hair. I loved his hair. He moved his hands down my body to my waist. He was rubbing circles on my stomach with his thumbs. It felt so good. I didn't want to stop. He pushed me closer into the door, if that was even possible. I heard a click and the door moved behind me. I almost fell back but his arm caught me. He wrapped it around my waist and pushed me through the doorway. I assumed he closed the door and locked it because I heard two more clicks. I bumped into the bed and this time I fell backwards. He looked at me. He climbed on the bed and crawled on top of me. He supported his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush me. He kissed me again and this time it was softer. It was sweet. His hands moved to the hem of my tank top. I did the same to his shirt. I lifted his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere. Oh how I love his body. Brody doesn't have abs like this. I let my hands roam his body while he slowly lifted my shirt over my head. He moved his hands all over my body. His fingers moved my bra straps off my shoulders. He began to kiss my jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Then the door opened. Kendall. Oh how I want to kill him!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" James looked up and Kendall was fuming. We were just looking at him, not knowing what to do. "GET OFF OF HER!" James jumped off of me and I sat there shocked at what Kendall was doing. "What the hell were you thinking man? You told me you didn't have a thing for her. Now I walk in on you practically having sex!"

"Kendall!"

"Not now Katie." He lifted up his hand signaling me to be quiet.

"Dude!" James was pissed off now.

"She's my sister. Why would you do this?"

"I had a choice in this you know. I wanted this. So can you please leave?" He looked at me then at James.

"Screw you guys." He whispered and walked away slamming the door. James and I were left alone, staring at each other. I rested my head in my hands and began to cry. James sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Why are you crying?" He said softly.

"I just cheated on Brody." I looked up and told him. "Now Kendall hates us." I started crying again. He hugged me.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay."

"How James? How is it going to be okay? My brother hates me, I just cheated on my boyfriend, and I either have to tell him and have him hate me too, or keep it a secret and hate myself for it. So tell me James, how the hell is it going to be okay?" I was expecting him to respond, or tell me he's just trying to make me feel better. But he didn't. He got up, walked away and slammed the door. Great now James hates me too.

I was left in my room, alone. Was this all a joke to him? He just told me I mean too much to him for us not to be at least friends, and now he just leaves because I got mad at him? This is why I can't forgive him anymore. He hurts me, apologizes, and hurts me again. I threw on my shirt and walked out of my room to see my mom sitting by the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She looked up.

"Sit." Her voice sounded cold. I grabbed the chair and sat across from her. "I want to talk to you about your behavior lately." She paused so I responded.

"What about it? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know you were drinking at the album release. What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt or in trouble."

"How? I was with the guys at Gustavo's house. I know my way home from there, if anything were to happen."

"It doesn't matter. You're 16. Last time I checked, the age limit for drinking is 21. You still have five years." I didn't want to be a tattle tail, but the guys did it too.

"The guys were drinking too." She responded quickly.

"The guys were not dragged upstairs to a bedroom. You didn't think I would find out you went upstairs with Brody? You two were both drunk! You could have done something you know you would've regretted."

"We didn't do anything. And even if we did, it's none of your business!" I stood up while yelling.

"It is my business if my 16 year old daughter is going around, have sex with guys at parties!" She stood up too.

"I didn't have sex with him! And I'm not having sex at parties Mom!" I mumbled the next part. "You could leave that to James." I hoped she didn't hear me, but I know she did.

"James doesn't do that. James is a good boy."

"No Mom! James is not a 'Good Boy'. He sleeps with whatever girls he can get. He went upstairs with a girl that night. But you don't see that. You don't see it when Kendall comes home at all hours off the morning after a date with Jo. Or how Logan is always at Camille's. What do you think the guys are doing Mom? They're not just sitting there, talking to each other. But no, why would you see that when you have me as a daughter. Cause I'm the biggest slut at the Palm Woods, right? Ignore what the guys are doing, and make sure I don't leave your sight, cause I might just get knocked up." She looked furious. I can't blame her. I'm annoying. She took a deep breath. Then looked at me.

"You're grounded until school starts. No pool. No laptop. No T.V.. No phone. You can't go to James' Birthday Party. And NO Brody."

"MOM!"

"I don't want to hear it. I'll be at the gym till 1:00" She got up and walked to the door. "And I know about this morning." Great, now my life is over. I pulled out my phone and called Brody.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey, listen. My mom knows I was drinking last week at the party and she knows about this morning."

"What happen?"

"She grounded me, till the end of the summer. No pool, laptop, phone, birthday party, or you." I was crying now.

"Shh. Is you mom home? Can I come over?"

"She's not here, so yeah come over."

"Okay, bye." He hung up. I sat there for about 5 minutes when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and it was Brody, of course. "Hey." He hugged me for a few minutes and then kissed me. I led him to my room so I could talk to him. We sat down and I started crying again.

"Shh. Please don't cry." He hugged me again. I cried into his shirt and he didn't mind. "We'll make it through this. I promise." I cried even harder into his shirt. He lay me down on my bed and just held me. I fell asleep on him after a while. Half of the reason why I was crying was because of what my mom said. The other half was because of this morning. But Brody could never know this. He is so comfortable. There was a knock on the door and I woke up. James walked in.

"It's 12:45. Your mom will be back soon." He looked hurt. I smiled. At least I know he's not trying to get me in trouble. He left and I sat up.

"Thanks for letting me cry on your nice shirt. Sorry I ruined it." he laughed and kissed me. he stared at me for a few seconds, as if contemplating on whether or not to say something.

"I love you Katie." I was taken aback, but deep down, I know I loved him too. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." He kissed me again and then he had to go. My mom came in ten minutes after Brody left and she didn't know a thing. She came in and collected my laptop, phone, and all of my bathing suits just to be sure I wouldn't go. I was sitting on my bed reading when James walked in.

"Hey. Your mom left." He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Thanks. You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't. But thanks for telling her about what I did at the party." He laughed. A normal guy would have been mad if I did this to him, but James was different. He just laughed it off, because my mom couldn't 'punish' them even if she wanted to. Their jobs pay for everything we have here. And they're over 18 so she can't ground them.

"I was mad. She never sees what you guys do, just what I do. It's annoying."

"I know how you feel. When you were younger, and you weren't dating, I was the one everyone looked at. They just wanted me to mess up so I could get in trouble. My mom would yell at me whenever I came home late from a party, or a date. Sometimes, when they weren't there, I would have a girl come over. They always found out though. She said a little birdy told her. I found out she put little camera's around the house because a few things went missing."

"You're staring to get off track here." He laughed.

"What I'm saying is, whenever I did get in trouble, I acted good, my grades went up, I was more polite. If you act good through this, your mom WILL cut the time short and drop the whole 'No Brody' thing. She might even let you come to my party next week." He smirked and I laughed.

"Is that what this is about? You couldn't bare to have a party if I can't go?" He laughed. I hugged him.

"Thanks, again." He let out a very low laugh and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I just think it's better if I don't get involved." He whispered. I was about to say something when he let go and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey i know it's been a while, I'm sorry. My Microsoft word isn't working, then i had soooooo much hw, its like all my teacher hate me or something. Well I hope you like it. Next one will be out soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Katie

It has been a WHOLE week since my mom grounded me. Carlos was the only one who helped when it came to Brody. He let me borrow his cell and would keep an eye out for my mom whenever he was over. Kendall hasn't spoken to James since he whole "You're dead to me" thing. Every time he sees James, Kendall gives him the death stare.

I listened to James' advice and acted good around my mom. If I keep it up, I might be able to get out on parole. Yes, this whole 'grounded' thing is like jail to me. She has NEVER been this mean before.

James' birthday party is tomorrow and his planning is about done. Since I now have no life, I've been helping him out a little. My life now consists of helping James with his party, cleaning the apartment and reading. Reading has become my new hobby. I read books about people whose lives' suck, no joke, and it really helps with the depressing part of being grounded. I really want to go to his party though.

I talked to Kendall the other day about the party.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

"_Please Kendall. I really want to go." I was begging him to persuade my mom to let me go._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Why can't you just do me this favor?"_

"_Because of what you did! You were making out with my best friend Katie! You're my little sister. How could you do that to me? Do you know how awkward it's been? I haven't talked to him since. And I don't even think I'm going to the par-"_

"_What! He's your best friend! How could you not go?"_

"_He WAS my best friend."_

"_Kendall? Is this about what I did, or is it about James?" He stared at me for a few seconds._

"_How do I know if he'll stop next time? How do I know you wont do it again?"_

"_Kendall, I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen. I'm with Brody, and I love him."_

"_Really? You sure?" I smiled. He was back to being the over protective older brother again._

"_Yeah, I'm sure."_

"_Fine. I'll ask her. But I'm not promising anything."_

"_One more thing. Can you make up with James?" He sighed._

"_1__st__ the Party, now this? Katie, I don't know if I can."_

"_Please, just talk to him."_

"_Ugh! Fine." I hugged him._

"_Thanks big brother._

_[End of Flashback]_

_

* * *

_

She flat out said no when Kendall asked. She added "don't even bother asking again. I'm just going to keep saying no." Kendall said sorry and that was the last of that discussion.

It was 6:45 and my mom had just left for the party with Kendall and Logan, James and Carlos weren't going to leave until 8. Brody was invited so I would be alone today. I think I heard mom ask Bitters to keep an eye on me. Great! I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

"Hey!" James walked in.

"Hi?" Why was James coming into my room when he was supposed to be getting ready for his party?

"So. I was talking to your mom earlier today and she asked me to get you something you'll need-" OMG what did she ask him to get?

"What did she ask you to get?"

"Let me finish my story. She asked me to pick out something for you. Then she asked me to give you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"This." He held out a dress on a hanger and I fell in love with him I mean IT instantly.

"Wait, so this means I'm going to the party?"

"Yup. Now get ready. We were almost late to the album release party because of you." He smiled and laid the dress on my bed. He turned to leave.

"I talked to Kendall the other day. He said he was going to talk to you. I asked him to forgive you."

"Katie-"

"No. It's my fault he's mad at you."

"No it's not. I kissed you, not the other way around."

"But I kissed you back. It's not like you were forcing me to do something I didn't want to do." He looked at me. I can't believe I fighting with him on who kissed who.

He sighed. "Katie…" He was sitting on the bed at this point. "Thanks for talking to him. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do. With all this grounding I was barely able to get you a present." I went into my closet and pulled out a box.

"What is it?"

"Psh, like I'm going to tell you. It's a surprise and you can't open it until tonight. After the party."

"Thanks Katie. I'm sure I'll love it." He hugged me. It was really nice. I'm surprised it's not awkward between the 2 of us.

We slowly pulled apart, noses touching. This is too much for me. My mind is telling me to think about Brody, but my body, and my heart are telling me to jump on top off him and smother him with kisses. Why does everything having to do with James have to be so complicated?

"You should um… you should get ready." He turned his head away from me, stood up, and walked out the door before I could respond.

* * *

James

It's like she's trying to kill me, or really hurt me. Yeah it's probably just the second one. So this whole present thing has gotten me really anxious. I want to open it, or at least peek but Katie asked me not to. Uhh, why does following the rules have to be so boring?

So we were leaving for the party and I made Carlos go get Katie cause I couldn't. She looked really beautiful in the dress I picked out. Yes I, James Diamond, picked out a dress for my best friends little sister. I am officially the worst best friend ever.

The party was awesome, of course, and it was time to open Katie's present. I opened a birthday card "James, Happy Birthday! I Love You." A normally guy would be freaking out because of what she said but she has said it before. I opened the box next. It had a picture frame with a picture of Katie and I hugging. Under the picture frame was a letter from the Cuda Company. It said that they want me to be the new face of Cuda, and that they would be honored to have me attend a few of the Cuda parties they throw around the holidays. I can't believe she got me this.

I went to her room and knocked on her door. When she opened it I picked her up in a hug and didn't let go for a long time. "So you opened my gift?"

"Katie, Thank you, so much. This was by far the best present anyone could have possibly gotten me. And the picture was nice too."

"Well your welcome. I'm happy you liked it."

* * *

Katie

James came into the room and hugged me like his life depended on it.

"Katie, Thank you, so much. This was by far the best present anyone could have possibly gotten me. And the picture was nice too." He was slurring a little.

"Well your welcome. I'm happy you liked it."

"Liked it? Katie I loved it. Do you know how long I've wanted to be the face of Cuda?" I looked at him funny.

"Maybe because it's all you ever talk about. Plus I wanted to get you something you would love."

"Well I love it." He hugged me again, as tight as he possibly could, and I loved it.

I love making him happy. I know it sounds weird cause he just wants to be friends and I have an awesome boyfriend who loves me. There's just something about James that gets you hooked. It's not his eyes, yes they are cute, but their not some magical color; his smile is sexy but when you get to know him, you see past that; I would have to say it's his personality. Yeah that sounds like something you would hear in some cheesey romance movie, but it's so true. If he was in High School he would be a mix of the bad boy who all the girls dads wouldnt let them date, the player who was never in a real relationship(which can be good.), but always had girls lining up, and that really nice boy who lives next door; but you never really noticed until he asks you to prom, you say no because you're waiting for that hot popular guy to ask you, then he goes with someone else and you go with the nice next door neighbor who never really caught your eye, then you have a blast and end up dating.

Like i said, everything having to do with James is complicated.

"Katie!"

"What?"

"Do you want to go down to the pool? Bitters is asleep." He was smiling.

It was probably 2 right about now and we were both a little drunk. Kendall snuck some in after my mom left around 10:30. She didn't bother checking Kendall cause we all know he's the 'Good' one. HA!

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"What the hell lets go! Wait, my mom took all of my bikinis." I frowned

"Then you'll have go go in your underwear." He laughed and walked out.

I snuck into my moms room, I thought I was being sneaky but i was actually making a lot of noise, and took one of my bikinis.

"So you found one?" I nodded. "Aw." He mumbled. He jumped in and I followed. We were in the corner talking now. "So, have you slept with Brody yet?"

"What? Thats none of your business." He pouted.

"Oh come on, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." He said the last part in a girly voice and I laughed, a lot.

"Yeah, all the time." He gave me a mortified look. "I'm joking. We haven't done it yet. We almost did at the album release party, or at least he thinks we almost did. I'm not ready to do anything with him yet. I don't know how long he's staying. And I don't know why I'm telling you this. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because I care about you Katie. And you're telling me because you feel the same way." I just stared at him. If I wasn't drunk I NEVER would have done what I did next. NEVER!


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this one is a little short. And i know you were probably expecting them to do something a little more M rated, but this really brings the story to the unrequited love part. The part where katie loves James and he doesn't. Or Does He?**

Katie

Now that I think about it, that CRAZY thing I did came a little later. I was drunk, sorry. I did do a few things I'm not proud of before that.

Out of no where music went on around the pool area. It wasn't loud music, it was nice, romantic music. Weird that Bitters would play this.

"I do care about you James, but not the way you care about me."

"Yeah? What way then?"

"I really like you James." My words didn't sound slurred. "But you don't like me like that."

"Katie," I cut him off.

"No it's fine. I have Brody to take my mind off of it. That's probably why I'm even dating him." What? I was wasted. Don't judge me!

"Katie," Again I seemed to have cut him off.

"Really James, I'm fine with the whole 'Unrequited Love' thing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

James

I wasn't even that drunk, I just felt really good. The whole 'lets go to the pool' thing was a joke at first but then she seemed like she wanted to so I went along with it.

Lately I've been hot and cold with Katie but honestly, I don't really want to be with her anymore. I gave it a lot of thought and if she was so quick to make out with me while she was dating Brody, then she could just as easily do it to me if we were to date. I do care about her, but as a friend. And I think that's all I can give her. Sometimes I feel like the bad guy because of the way she looks at me, and I feel like some times I string her along. I don't try to, really I don't. I just don't know what to say to her now.

Being a little drunk wasn't helping me right now. We were talking and I don't remember what was being said until the music went on.

"I do care about you James, but not the way you care about me." I thought maybe she doesn't like me and thinks I like her.

"Yeah? What way?"

"I really like you James, but you don't like me like that." I was wrong.

"Katie," I was kinda thankful that she cut me off because I didn't know what to say. Seems to be happening a lot lately.

"No it's fine. I have Brody to take my mind off of it. That's probably why I'm even dating him." What? She was dating Brody to get her mind off of me?

"Katie-" Again, words escaped me.

"Really James, I'm fine with the whole 'Unrequited Love' thing. Don't worry about it." How the hell do I respond to that?

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't. I love you as a friend, but thats all."

* * *

Katie

Here we go.

"Why not? What's so wrong about me that you could never love me? Am I a horrible person or something?" I sounded really sad.

"No, Katie you're not a bad person. It's just, I don't know how to explain it." I was a little angry at this point.

"So you tell me you don't like me, but you can't tell me why?" He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Prove it." He responded quickly

"What?"

"Prove to me that you don't feel anything for me. Cause just a few days ago, I don't know how far we would've gone if Kendall didn't stop us."

"How would I prove that to you?"

"Kiss me. If you can honestly say you feel nothing afterwards, then I'll leave you alone. I won't look at you the way I do. I won't even hate the girls you hook up with."

"Katie. No."

"Why not? Are you afraid you might actually feel something for me?"

"No, I just find it pointless because I know I won't feel anything."

"Then Prove IT!" He grabbed my face and kissed me. It wasn't anything like our other kisses. It was rough, yet I did feel something. He pushed me harder against the wall of the pool. He kept his hands on my face. He pushed into me even more, making me squished between the wall and James' (insanely hot) body. My hand were starting to go up were his hands were, but right before they touched, he pulled away. He was still holding my face, and still holding me against the wall, being the only thing keeping me from falling down.

"See..." He waited about 5 seconds. "Nothing." His words stung. Mostly because I definitely felt something, other wise my knees would be so weak.

He let go of me and climbed out of the pool, leaving me there for a LONG time. I watched as he walked into the building, went into the elevator, and I even saw the light for the hallway, from when he walked in, through the window that was in the living room. I was thinking this might turn out like that Hannah Montana episode when she and Jake kiss and say they felt nothing but end up dating. I doubt it.

That was when I broke down. I sobered up and broke down crying. For once in my life I tell someone how I feel about them and THIS is how it turns out? Even after all I've done for him, he acts like I'm some annoying stalker who he's trying to get rid of. Everything about what he did hurt me. Even his words. If I hadn't witnessed this, and just heard it, I might have thought he was trying to prove it to himself more than to me. But after this, I'm done with him.

Great, now I'm going to be one of those girls who lives the rest of her life regretting getting involved with a friend. It rarely ever ends well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, i just want to say thanks for all the comments. i love you guys. i honestly never thought of myself as a writer, but you guys let me do that, so thanks. i know this one is kinda short, sorry :-( Enjoy.

* * *

**

Katie

The next few weeks flew by. I avoided James and he avoided me. It was now mid August a Carlos' birthday party is tonight. He's not having a crazy party like James did. It's going to be 50 people or so and Bitters said he could have it in the hall here at the Palm Woods. Carlos helped me pick out a dress. I know it sounds weird but he's really like a brother to me. I can talk to him about anything and he never judges me. I even told him about what happened with James.

The dress I picked was mid thigh, form fitting, plum colored on the front and back, and purple on the sides. I was doing my make up when Brody called.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Listen, I'm so sorry, but I cant make it tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"Well you know that audition I went to like last week? Well they asked me to come in tonight and run some lines with the girl who got the other lead role."

"So does this mean you got the part then?"

"Yeah if the other girl and I work well together. But hey, I might be able to go to the party a little later." I was so sad he couldn't make it, but this is his only chance to lock in that role.

"Well, have fun. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up.

"Bye." I said it in a whisper. What do I do now?

I finished my make up and walked out of my room. Carlos was on the couch watching tv.

"Hey." He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Hey. You look amazing." He stood up.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." He smiled the looked down.

"Mallory broke up with me." I went to hug him but he didn't let me. "It's fine." I gave him a look and he laughed. "Really, it's fine. I promise."

"Well, Brody can't make it tonight. So you want to be my date?" He gave me one of his adorable smiles.

"I would love to be your date." I smiled back and the other 3 guys walked in.

"Hey. Where's Brody?" Kendall asked.

"He can't make it. So I'm going to be her date." Kendall looked at me with questioning eyes. I glared at him to tell him to drop it and he did. Then he looked at my dress.

"That's what you're wearing?" I nodded. Logan turned around to see it.

"I like it." Kendall looked at him.

"Carlos helped me pick it out."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Cause she's my BFF. That's what we do." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Kendall questioned and Carlos nodded.

"Can we go now?" James interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kendall responded and we went down to the lobby.

The room looked amazing. There were a few tables and a huge dance floor. The DJ was at one of the corners of the dance floor and an open bar at the other. The story with Carlos is, he's a year older. Tonight he turns 21. he wasn't the brightest light bulb when he was little, but I still love him. When we got in we danced for a little. I danced with Carlos, Kendall with Jo, Logan with Camille, and James was dancing with some girl he met a few minutes ago. Shocker! After a few hour of dancing and drinking it was time for the cake. I, along with everyone else in there, was drunk. We sang happy birthday and I smudged some cake on his nose for old time sake. Cake was served to whoever wanted and the music started again. It was a slow song and Carlos asked if it was okay to dance with me. I said yes, of course. I saw Kendall give me a look but ignored it. I looked around for James but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned to look at the other side of the room and saw Brody walk in. I ran to him and kissed him. He picked me up of the ground and kissed me back.

"Oh my god what happened to your face?"

* * *

James

I didn't look at Katie until I heard Carlos say he was going to be her date.

_Wow, she looks beautiful. _

What am I saying? I don't like her. The kiss proved that.

_Did it really, James? _

What? Of course it did.

_Oh come on! You know you like her! And you know she likes you. So what's the problem?_

I have to stop talking to myself.

She did look pretty tonight. She was a little drunk, too. After Carlos blew out his candles I asked that girl I was dancing with, Jenna I think, if she wanted to go somewhere more _private_, if you know what I mean. We got into the elevator and I guess I pressed the wrong button, because we ended up on the 5th floor. I saw 2 people by a door and squinted to see who it was.

OH MY GOD!

I was a girl, pretty hot one, making out with none other than, Brody. I heard him say "Quick, before someone sees us."

I walked out of the elevator and right up to him. He turned around and I punched him in the face. It was a pretty good shot too.

"Piece of shit." I turned to the girl. "He has a girlfriend, so I think you should probably leave." I walked back into the elevator and into the apartment with Jenna.

* * *

Katie

"Oh, um I just bumped into something. Its nothing." I shrugged it off, not really bothering to push the topic further. We partied for a while and I decided _tonight was the night. _I love Brody and he loves me so why not? When I told him he said we should go back to my place.

"Why mine?"

"Your mom is out for the rest of the week right?" I nodded. "And the party's still young. Plus, I kind of got a roommate."

"Oh okay then, lets go."

I kissed him and he led me to the elevator, down the hall to 2J, and pushed me into the door to my room. He began to kiss me with more passion than ever before. I tilted my head back and he stated to kiss my neck. Every time his lips touched my skin, I felt like I was on fire. I've never felt this way with Brody before. It was only with James.

Speaking of James, I looked towards him door and I see him there, just standing there, staring at me. I looked into his eyes and for some strange unknown reason, I saw hurt in them.

Brody finds that sensitive spot on my neck, my eyes shut, and I lock my fingers in his hair. By the time I opened my eyes again James wasn't there.

He opened my bedroom door and we stumbled our way to my bed. He started to kiss his way down from my lips, to my jaw, neck, collarbone, leaving a hot, fiery trail. He unzipped my dress and I slid out of it. My hands traveled to the hem of his shirt. I let my hands explore around under his shirt for a few moments. When I got tire of it I pulled it off of him, hating having to break the kiss again. I flipped us over so I was now straddling him. I left a trail of kisses down his chest and abs, stopping at his belly button. My hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt while his found the clasp to my bra. He unclasped it and I let it fall off. I pulled his jeans off and, well, you know how the rest goes.

* * *

James

I hated the fact that Katie was in there with him right now, and she doesn't know what he was doing right before this. When Jenna and I were done we went back to the party. I thought to myself, if I tell her, it'll hurt her. Especially after sleeping with him. But if she knows I knew when she find out, she'll hate me for not telling her. I guess I'll have to live with her hating me. I can't hurt her anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the net chapter. i know its been a LONG time since i updated. im soooooooo sorry. To NessieObsessed: i added that girl in for you.**

**I'll post the next one as soon as i can. Enjoy~!~**

* * *

Katie

It's been a few months since the party. Things are going really great. I'm over James; did that really quickly by the way. I love Brody and he loves me, that is all that matters. Anyways, James is doing his own thing. He actually has a real girlfriend, Adrianna I think. Not some girl he brings around for events, but a real girlfriend. I'm happy for him, really I am.

We haven't spoken since that night at the pool. He's too 'Busy' to talk and I'm 'Always with Brody'. Kendall seems to be okay with him now; he's not ignoring him or being mean. He's actually being nice to James. Of course he doesn't know about the pool, but hey, I can't tell him everything. Speaking of telling Kendall things, he asked me about Brody and I, if we did anything. I told him no, but we have, since the night of the party. He would KILL the both of us if he ever found out.

* * *

James

It's been a few moths since Carlos' birthday party. Things are pretty sucky now that Katie and I aren't speaking. It's not that I don't want to talk to her, 'cause I do, but it's that she hasn't spoken to me. Quite frankly, I don't blame her. To tell you the truth, I lied to her. I do like her and I definitely felt something when we kissed, but I didn't want to make her life complicating. I should have told her though, 'cause now she's with Brody and he's cheating on her and I can't tell her 'cause it'll break her heart if I do.

I'm completely lost on what to do about Katie. She seems like she has moved on. I even got some girlfriend to take my mind off of her. I feel bad sometimes though, cause I use her just for sex, but she hasn't complained.

* * *

Katie

It's October and there's a BIG party that Gustavo is throwing for the band, masquerade party to be exact. You have to wear a costume and mask and can't take it off until midnight.

* * *

James

Tonight is that big mask party thing that Gustavo's throwing. Yeay. I walk out of my room and wait in the living room. About 15 minutes later Katie comes out of her room looking gorgeous in her dress and mask. Brody walked in a few minutes later. Carlos is bringing this girl he's been dating for a few weeks now, Katy is her name, I think. She's pretty, really nice and perfect for Carlos. When everyone was ready we went to the limo.

After a few hours at the party it was starting to get boring. You didn't know who you were talking to, what the people you know are wearing, and you can't tell if a girl is hot because of all these masks.

I spot Katie and walk over to talk to her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute." She turned around and smiled. I led the way to a quiet hallway.

"I know you don't want to hear this but, I love you Katie. I lied about the kiss that night at the pool, and I've been lying to myself since then. I didn't want to tell you because you're with Brody and I-" She cut me off.

* * *

Katie

The night was spent dancing, drinking, and having fun. Brody took me home a little early so we could go to his place for a little.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. His words were slurred a little, but hey, so were mine.

"I have an idea." I sat on his lap, straddling him, and kissed him. The kiss got hot very fast. My dress was being unzipped and he was kissing my neck while I played with his tie. As his kisses began to go lower, I started to take off his clothes. I started with that tie I was having so much fun with, loosening it and taking it off. Next was his shirt. I fumbled with the buttons, clumsily undoing them one at a time. By the time his shirt was unbuttoned, I was in my bra and underwear.

"Now that's just not fare. I'm in my undies, and you still have your shirt AND pants on." I sighed. He laughed and I giggled.

"I'm not complaining. I like the view." I went to kiss him again. A few minutes later I heard footsteps outside his door.

"Hey, is anyone else here?" He laughed.

"No." I shrugged it off and continued the kissing. I was on his lap again, but this time he just had his pants on. His hands were on my lower back, mine in his hair, completely lost in the moment.

We both fell asleep afterwards and I didn't wake up until almost 5.

"Hey, babe wake up." he moved around a little and mumbled.

"What?"

"I have to go. It's almost 5. Kendall is probably going crazy." I stopped when I realized he was back to sleep.

I grabbed my things, put my dress on, and went back to 2J. I slowly opened the door hoping no one was up, and surprisingly there wasn't anybody up yelling at me or asking where I've been for the last 3 hours. I decided to not push my luck and walked to my room to sleep.

I woke up around 9 to find James in the living room, like every other morning. "Morning." I sat on the couch trying to remember the party. God my head hurts.

"Hey." He whispered. I looked at him funny. He looked hurt.

"Is something wrong?" He tilted his head to look at me, confused.

"You don't remember?" I reciprocated the confused look and he continued. "Of course you don't." He got up, slowly walking to his room.

"What you mean? What am I supposed to remember?"

"Forget it Katie. Just forget it. You didn't have a problem with forgetting until now, so why start?" We were in his room now.

"Please, tell me." He kept his back turned to me and waited a few seconds before responding.

"Last night, I told you how I felt." He paused. It hit me, the conversation we had.

FLASHBACK

"_I know you don't want to hear this but, I love you Katie. I lied about the kiss that night at the pool, and I've been lying to myself since then. I didn't want to tell you because you're with Brody and I-" I cut him off._

"_Stop. We are not doing this, you're not doing this, not now." I paused for a second then continued. "James, I spent the last few months thinking to myself how crazy I must have been to feel something when we kissed when you felt nothing. Wondering what was so wrong with me that you didn't like me. I've been driving myself crazy because of that one thing you said to me. I put myself out there, and you shot me down without giving me a chance. So don't stand there saying you made a mistake or that you didn't want to make my life complicated, because you did James. You did make my life complicating, and you sure as hell made a mistake. I'm done with your games James. I can't just sit here and wait for you to decide if you love me or not when I have a boyfriend who loves me and you have a girlfriend."_

"_Brody doesn't love you." I looked at him confused._

"_What?" I whispered._

"_Nothing."_

"_What do you mean he doesn't love me? Are you that desperate that you would say something like that? I can't believe you James." I walked off._

James continued, not knowing I now remember all of it. "You said you were done with me."

"James I-" He cut me off.

"Don't. Last night was enough. I don't need to hear it again." He waited a while before continuing. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure, anything."

"You have to be completely honest though, okay?" I was lost.

"Okay. What is it?"

* * *

James

I don't know what came over me when I asked her to do this. I shouldn't have asked her, but I needed to know the truth.

"Can I kiss you?" I waited for her reaction, expecting her to yell at me.

"What?" She whispered.

"To see if those feelings are still there, please?" She looked like she was unsure of what to say.

"James, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend."

"Please, I don't even like her. And Brody, he doesn't matter."

"No I can't, James. And Brody does matter. I love him."

"Do you really?" She nodded. "Then prove it."

"No, I don't need to prove myself to you of all people. And don't use my words."

She was about to leave when I grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face me. I pressed my lips to hers and it was amazing, for the short length of the kiss. She was kissing me back, but barely. When I pulled away I saw tears in her eyes, and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Are you happy?" Tears were rolling down her face and we just stood there.

"Katie-"

"You got what you wanted."

"But Katie, I didn't want this to happen."

"What did you want James? For me to run into your arms telling you 'I love you'? I just started to get over you, and you choose now to tell me you love me. And I'm standing here, having feelings for you. God what is wrong with me?" She whispered the last part.

"What?" I stared at her for about a minute then she started to step forward.

She crushed her lips to mine. I was taken aback. As soon as my brain was working again, I kissed her back, putting all my love into it. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I stumbled backwards to my bed, falling back against it with Katie on top of me.

* * *

Katie.

I can't believe I had sex with James.

We stayed in his bed for a while. "Where is everyone?"

"They went out to eat."

"Oh." It's weird they would go out without James and I.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" That was a good question. Too bad I didn't know the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I am soooooooooo sorry about not updating earlier and I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be up, but this one is here! any who, this chapter has a few curses but hey, its rated T so... i hope you enjoy it, please review, thats what made me want to finish this chapter tonight, i was actually reading some reviews from NessieObsessed, very funny review, and you review a lot too, so thanks. i love you guys you are so loyal, staying with the story even after like 9 months.**

* * *

James

I can't believe what just happened. We lay in my bed for a little before Katie spoke.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out to eat." It was weird that they went out to eat without me but I shrugged it off.

"Oh" was her response.

I started to think about Katie and I, what would happen now. I mean, she is still dating Brody.

She was laying on me, resting her head on my chest. "Katie?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" She looked at me for a moment then jumped up. She started to gather her clothes and put on her bra and underwear. "Katie, what are you doing?"

"I'm dating Brody, James!" I looked at her.

"So?" She looked at me like I had just smacked her.

"So? I just cheated on my boyfriend, that's not a 'so'."

"He cheated on you too." Oh my god, I just told her. What's wrong with me?

"What?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"The night of Carlos' birthday party, I was going up stairs and the elevator opened on his floor. I saw him by his door with some girl."

"How can you be sure it was him? Maybe it was someone else."

"I walked up to him and punched him in the face. It was Brody, Katie." Realization hit her, I could tell.

"That was why his face was bruised? He said-" She broke down crying. I tried to console her, but she pushed me away. "You knew this whole time, and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you Katie." She was furious at this point.

"So you decide to sleep with me THEN tell me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" What was wrong with me? I lied to the girl I love so I don't hurt her, then I sleep with her, and hurt her even more. I really fucked up this time.

* * *

Katie

I ran out of the room and slammed my bedroom door. Not too long after I heard knocks on the door. "Katie, please, let me explain." A few more knocks. "Katie, come on. Please." There was a lot more knocking and at around 1 I had had enough. I opened the door to see James sitting across from it, looking at the floor. He looked up when I opened the door. Before he could speak, I spoke.

"Please leave, James. I don't want to hear why you decided it would be better to lie to me than tell me the truth."

"But-" I closed my eyes.

"James." I gave him a pleading look. He nodded and moved out of my way. I walked out the door heading towards Brody's apartment.

I knocked on Brody's door and a girl opened it.

"Is Brody in there somewhere?"

"Yeah one sec." She left the door slightly opened and walked away to get Brody.

"Yea- Katie… What are you doing here?"

"What's she doing here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uhh, she's umm…" He tried to explain. I sighed.

"She's the girl from your new show, I know. I'm just wondering why she's here, at 1 o'clock, in the shirt I bought you." This was way too fun.

"Brody, babe, who is she?" She asked. Damn she's nosy.

"I'm his girlfriend. I'm guessing she's the girl James saw you with on Carlos's birthday. Is that right?" The girl gasped.

"You mean the night that mean guy punched you in the face?"

"Listen Katie I can explain. Please just hear me out."

"I don't need to. I came over here to break up with you anyways. It's actually easier this way."

"But I LOVE you. That has to mean something to you."

"It means absolutely nothing to me. And it obviously doesn't mean anything to you since you've been sleeping with this thing over here for how long." He walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"I know it means something to you. I know you Katie." I moved his hands away from my face.

"You don't, cause if you did, you would've realized that I've been in love with someone else since before I even met you." He looked confused.

"Who? Wait let me guess, James? You really think James likes you?"

"He seemed to like me this morning, after I came home that is." He looked confused.

"What? You too…?"

"Yeah we slept together. That doesn't matter though, because you're not my boyfriend anymore. So, bye Brody." I began to walk away then turned around to say one last thing. "Oh… and have fun with your tramp." I smiled and walked to the elevator.

* * *

James

I was in my room for about 20 minutes until I heard the front door open and close. Thinking it was probably Katie I stayed in my room, you know, since she doesn't want to talk to me. There was a knock at my door then it opened. Carlos walked in.

"Hey man, you look like someone just killed you bunny." He never ceases to surprise me. "What's wrong?"

"I told Katie that Brody's cheating on her."

"Oh, well, she'll be thankful you told her eventually, just let her cool off a little."

"After I slept with her." I looked up and Carlos' jaw was just about on the floor.

"You what?" He looked rather pissed. I can't blame. He and Katie have gotten quite close over the years. "Why… would you do that? What, it's not enough for you to sleep with every other girl at the Palm Woods, you have to sleep with Katie too?"

He sort of screamed the last part and that was what worried me. If he was back, Kendal probably was too and he will not hesitate to kill me, no matter how long I've been his best friend.

* * *

Katie

I walked into the apartment to find the guys back. Then I heard yelling from James' room. I heard Carlos screaming at him from the living room.

"What it's not enough for you to sleep with every other girl at the Palm Woods, you have to sleep with Katie too?" My jaw dropped. I looked to my left and Kendall was sitting on the couch.

His face dropped, trying to process what he just heard. He turned his head slightly to the side to look up at me, fury in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to me. He said nothing, but looked at me with pure disgust, curling back his lips as is he was looking at a decomposing body or something.

"Kendall don't-" I tried reasoning with him but it was too late. He was already through the doorway of James' room.

"You son of a bitch." He punched James right in the face, and didn't even stop there. He kept punching him until he was on the floor. Then he started kicking him.

"Kendall! Stop it!" My words were barely understandable because I was crying so much. Kendall stops and hovers over him.

"We're done. I'm done with you," pointing to James, "you," looking at me, "and this band. Have a nice fucking life James. I hope you burn in hell." With that Kendall walked out of the room, with me right behind him.

"What is wrong with you Kendall?" He turned around, looking at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong with me? What the FUCK is wrong with YOU Katie? HUH? 'Cause I can't even BEGIN to understand what you were thinking sleeping with HIM, of all people!"

"Kendall, I can explain. Just-"

"Explain it then Katie. Explain why you would go after someone you know is a complete player. Or why you would have sex with him! I mean, I understand you sleeping with Brody cause, you know, you guys have been together for a while, but James? Really? You might as well get a tramp stamp and start working the street corner. I thought you had morals Katie, but no, you're just a whore who likes to get around." My heart stopped for not 1, but a good 5 seconds. I looked at him, tears running marathons down my face.

"Oh, and if you don't remember, I said I was done with you. Tell mom I'm getting my own place when you see her." With that he left. Left the apartment, the Palm Woods, the band, and my life. The day went from good, to horrible, to amazing, then to unbelievably unbearable.

I slowly made my way back to James's room, taking baby steps because I could barely move.

James was sitting on his bed with Carlos trying to help him with all his injuries.

"He's gone…. He just, left. He's moving out and leaving the band. I can't believe he's doing this." I said sadly, unable to fully understand what took place in the past 10 minutes.

"Really? I get that he's mad and all, but to leave… for good? That's a little to extreme." Carlos said.

"Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked James.

"Do I look okay Katie? Your brother just beat the crap out of me, called you a whore, and left. No, I'm not okay." James yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me James, I'm just trying to help here."

"Help? HELP? YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" I was taken aback by his words, but I can't blame him, cause I know how pissed he must be right now.

"Yeah, it is my fault James. It's my fault I fell in love with you. My fault I kissed you. My fault you lied about your feelings then decided to confess them at the worst possible time. And hell, it's my fault we slept together, right?" He was quite.

"The only thing that IS my fault is that I keep forgiving you. Because no matter how bad you hurt me, no matter what you say to me, or how you treat me, I still forgive you. THAT is my fault. So I'm going to go to my room, try to understand what went on today, and wait for you to come so I can forgive you AGAIN."


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter. i wanted to get this out before i write about the next little problem they face. The story is coming to an end soon, only a few more chapters i think. sorry about the really random time i updated this. To , i'm gonna start reading your story. i wanna say thanks to all of the people reading this. this chapter was a little hard for me to write. it is very emotional, 2 huge confrontations between some ppl here. in all honesty, i was almost crying when i was writing the second half of this, it just hit me really hard. i hope you guys enjoy this, please review and I want to know what you guys want to see in the future, also if you guys want me to write about anything, i'll take requests. ENJOY! **

**ps. all in Katie's POV.**

* * *

It's been a week. No sign of Kendall, and James wont even talk to me. Logan was filled in on what happened while I was in my room waiting, so he's confused. Carlos, where do I even begin? He didn't speak to me for about 5 days. He just gave me looks, not of anger, because that would have been too easy on me. He gave be looks of disappointment. Those people who say it's worse when you parents are disappointed then when they are mad have it all figured out. It's completely true. I had to tell my mom about what happened with James and I just so she would be able to understand why Kendall left. She is heartbroken, not wanting her son to leave, and disgusted in what I did.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked here hesitantly._

"_Of course you can Katie, but have you seen Kendall?" My heart dropped. How am I supposed to tell her he just up and left?_

"_Um, that's actually what I need to talk to you about." I led her to the couch and began. "Kendall left."_

_My mom's face dropped. "What do you mean he left? Where did he go?"_

"_Uhh, I don't know where he went. And um… he left 'cause he's mad at me and James."_

"_I don't get it, why is he mad at the two of you? What did you do?" I was quiet for a moment. "You tell me what you did right now Katherine Knight!"_

"_I slept with James!" He face mirrored Kendall's when he found out._

"_You did what?" I started to tear up. "Please tell me this is a joke. Please Katie, you are not that kind of girl. I raised you better than that."_

"_Better than what mom?" I was getting upset at this point._

"_Better than a girl who sleeps around Katherine. You're not even dating James. You're dating Brody, and you cheated on him. You probably slept with him too for all I know."_

"_Brody was cheating on me, I broke up with him. And I had sex with James because I love him mom. So if you're implying that I'm some kind of slut or whore because I've had sex with two guys that I loved, then you can go and leave like Kendall did. Or I will, because I don't need to be around people who look down at me in disgust. So make the choice mom, your daughter or your son?" I cannot believe that I just gave her that ultimatum. _

"_Goodbye Katherine." With that she went to her room, leaving with a suitcase a half hour later. _

_End Flashback_

She didn't even let me explain the whole thing. I know she doesn't believe that I love James, or loved for that matter. It's been a week since my mom and Kendall left. Leaving me and three 20 year olds alone.

How did my life get so crazy?

The second I started liking James.

* * *

It's just me alone in the apartment tonight, the guys decided they needed to go out and forget life for the night considering they probably wont have jobs in a few day when their little vacation is over. Carlos told me the other day that Kendall texted and said he and my mom went back to Minnesota. So the band really will be dead.

I was sitting on the couch, all by my lonesome self at 1:30 in the morning watching some random movie on _Lifetime Move Night,_ which happens to be every night for me now a days. I should really get a TV in my room. I was pulled out of my thoughts of television when I heard the door swing open.

In walked James and some bimbo who he brought home with him. It literally felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. He didn't even notice I was sitting there, 15 feet away from him as he walked off to his room, making out with the girl in the process. Did I mean absolutely nothing to him? Did us having sex not even faze him? What was I to him? Every question was another stomp on my already smushed heart.

I wanted to be one of those girl how decide that the guy isn't worth the tears. I wanted to sit there unfazed by James and continue watching the movie. Well, you don't always get what you want.

I lied there staring at the TV for about 3 hours, not making a single noise, but letting the tears run down my face. About an hour after James came in Carlos and Logan did too, but I guess they assumed I was sleeping, or maybe they didn't notice me either. It was now 4 when James and the girl walked out of his room. He walked her to the door then turned around to go to his room. I stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me lying on the couch, with the light on.

"What are you doing in the living room?" he asked tentatively, being careful of what he said.

"Trying to watch a movie, you know, until you interrupted a few hours ago when you came in." His face fell and pain was written all over it.

"Katie-"

"I honestly don't want to hear it James. Do you understand that?" He was quiet for a moment so I decided to continue. "I have literally given you everything James. Everything. I basically gave you my heart, and you just keep ripping it apart James. You rip it out of my chest, and do you want to know what the worst part is James? You don't even realize you're doing it. You don't realize that every time I see you with another girl, taking her off to some room to go fuck her, it kills me. It feels like you are physically hurting me James. And I can't take anymore of this. I basically just lost my whole family because of you, and you haven't spoken a word to me since that day. You took everything from me James, my happiness, my boyfriend, my mom, Kendall, and my heart. And you don't even care." We were both quiet for a few second until I gathered my breath and began again. "I don't get you James, I thought I did, but fuck was wrong. I don't get how you always change you mind on how you're going to act towards me." I spoke the next part mimicking him. "Today I'm going to act nice to Katie, but tomorrow, I think I'm gonna flirt with her and mess with her mind a little. Hey I might even lie to her for a bit. But don't worry 'cause next week I'll confess everything and screw up her head even more. I'll sleep with her, fuck up her relationship with practically everyone, and then I'll go and ignore her to make her feel like shit. Good plan right?" I stopped with the voice and spoke seriously. "James I am going insane because of you. You fucked with my head and my heart. And honestly James, I'm at my breaking point. I don't know how much more of your bullshit I can take. I really don't. I don't know when I'm going to snap and lose it all. I don't think you understand what I'm going through James-" he actually decided to speak. Wow. Took him long enough.

"Don't do this Katie. Don't stand there and act like this is all my fault."

"Why not, you did it to me last week. You said it was all my fault. Am I really the only one to blame here James?"

"No, and I get that, but its not all me, okay! I'm sorry Katie, I really am. I'm sorry for absolutely everything, from flirting with you, to your problems with Kendall and your mom. I didn't want any of this to happen, but I never started it. It was you with the whole bathing suit thing that started the flirting, I'm just sorry I continued it. I'm not some heartless bastard that you think I am Katie. Did you ever think about what this is doing to me? I mean, do you remember what Kendall did to me? You might have lost them for a little, but they'll forgive you Katie. I lost my best friend and brother forever. There is nothing I can do for him to forgive me Katie. And your mom, she'll get over it. She's a reasonable women, she'll see what you did wasn't that bad and she'll come back. And your not innocent here Katie. You played with my heart just as much. You knew we could never be together and you toyed with me anyways."

"Is that really how you see it James? That I 'toyed' with you? I loved you James. I loved you with all my heart. My love for Brody didn't even come close to how I felt for you. And you're right, I'm not innocent here, but I acted with my heart, you didn't James. You acted with your dick. Seeing how far you could get with me, then once you get it, you don't speak to me. How do you think I felt, waking up the next day wishing that everything that happened were a dream? Everything from that day at the pool, to having sex with you. I wished it were dream, but when I woke up and saw that Kendall and my mom were gone, it killed me. And to top it all off, you were ignoring me, along with Logan because he just couldn't fathom what was happening in that house. Every time Carlos looked at me, it was like he was so disappointed, he had absolutely nothing to say to me."

"Tonight was the first time I actually spent time with them Katie. I'm in the same boat as you. I'm really getting tired of the whole poor Katie act." He spoke mimicking me this time. "I'm Katie, I'm gonna go flirt with James, start something even thought there is no way we can actually be together. I'm gonna make him want me and make him hate himself for having feelings for me. I'm gonna ruin his relationship with Kendall, fix it, and then completely break it. I'm gonna play with his heart and hate him for resisting me. I'll take everything he says or does up the ass and act like the world is against me. I'll fuck with his head like he fucked with mine. I wont let him make a decision because no matter what he decides I'll be made at him. I'll make him feel bad, saying I always forgive, no matter what, even thought I'll be holding a grudge for every little thing he says or does. And lastly, I'll tell him I love him, but I wont see how much he actually loves me, or how hard this past week has been for him." He put his serious voice back on. "You can hate me as much as you want Katie. You can resent me for how I treated you, but I do love you, I still love you, and I sure as hell don't regret a second of what happened between us last week, even if it does mean losing my best friend. I don't regret any of it, but you do. You regret all of it Katie. You can't even say you still love me. You don't know what love is Katie. Because if you did, you wouldn't throw it away for something like this, when it could be a hell of a lot worse." I was stunned. I had absolutely nothing to say. How do I respond to that? He continued. "And let me get some more things off my chest. To start it sure as hell was not easy seeing you with Brody for months, being all lovey dovey with him, so you seeing my with what two different girls while you were dating Brody doesn't seem like much now does it? Another thing, you ruined my relationship with Gena. You forgot about her didn't you? Well I really liked her, but then you go and mess with my heart. I lost a lot too Katie. I have one friend who couldn't stand me so much, that he left back to Minnesota, two friends that barely speak to me anymore, and a girl I'm completely in love with but can't have. I know I messed up Katie; I messed up big time. But I love you Katie, and love make you do some really fucked up things, like sleep with your best friends little sister, and make her feel like shit. I really am sorry for everything I did to you Katie." He walked away.

He just walked away like he had control of the conversation. In all honesty though, he had it. He had control over everything. He was right about a lot of things too, but I do still love him. I just can't be with him, like we both want to. Ask me why, and I couldn't give you an answer.

* * *

**wow! a lot to take in... i know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, i know it's been a few weeks, but i was busy. btw who's excited about the big time summer tour! i'm going to the Jones Beach one. anywho... if you listen to this song called Holding on and Letting go by Ross Copperman while James and Katie have their little (big) talk, it will be more emotional. trust me. so here is the next chapter. i hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

James

It has been 3 months. 3 months of awkwardness. 3 months of barely talking to Katie. 3 months of nothing. It has been very slow around the house these past few weeks. No one has really had anything to do. Carlos started speaking to Katie again, but I never see Logan anymore. We spoke to Gustavo a few days after Kendall and Mrs. Knight left. He told us since we were basically done with our album, we didn't have to come in until Kendall came back. We have tried to get him to come back, but he just doesn't listen. Carlos went so far as to go to Minnesota to bring him back. He came back with nothing. It wasn't until Katie's 17th birthday that something happened.

It was Katie's 17th birthday and Carlos decided to make her a nice breakfast.

"Which do you think she'll like more, the bacon or the sausages? Oh I know! I'll make them both! And I'll make some hash browns too."

"Carlos you do know that she wont even eat half of the food your making right?" Logan added.

"It doesn't matter if she only takes one bite. It's the thought that counts Logan." Carlos replied.

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." Logan then left.

"Where does he go when ever he leaves? I never see him walking around." Carlos asked me.

"I don't know man. Maybe he's secretly dating someone. Who knows?"

"Morning Katie." Carlos gasped. "Happy Birthday! I made you some breakfast."

"Thank you Carlos. You didn't have to make me breakfast." She responded.

"I know, but I wanted to do something special for you. So Happy Birthday Katie." She hugged him, looking at me in the process. I could have sworn I say hurt on her face, but it was gone too quickly to really know for sure.

After she ate, Carlos helped her eat most of it, she went back to her room to change.

" Dude, why didn't you say anything to her man? It's her birthday and you completely ignored her." Carlos asked.

"I'm doing her a favor Carlos. She's better off without me in her life. So since I have to stay in her life, not speaking to her is the next best thing."

"For who? How is ignoring her good for either of you? You're just hurting her more, and I can't even begin to explain what it's doing to you. You have to talk to her James. You need to have a civil conversation with Katie. So I'm going to look for Logan while you talk to her. Bye." With that he left.

"Hey, where did Carlos go?" Katie walked out of her room and sat on the couch.

"He um, uh, he went to find Logan." I went to sit next to her on the couch. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I want to talk about us. I want to have a civil conversation with you. No screaming, no yelling, and no mean comments. Just too people talking. Can we do that?" She was quiet for about a minute before answering.

"Yeah, sure." The room was silent. "Are you going to start? You're the one that wants to speak."

"Um, yeah. Listen, I'm sorry for how acted that night"

"Which night James? The night when you said everything was my fault, or the night you came home with some girl and accused me of not loving you?"

"You said it yourself Katie." I replied.

"I was mad James! How was I supposed to react to that? You were the one who said we could never be together, not me."

"I said that because of how Kendall would react. And I was right! He hates me Katie." After I said this I had an epiphany of some kind. I need her to let me go so she can live her life. I can't keep weighing her down like I am. I'm not good enough for her, and I need to show her that. "He hates me and I'm never going to get him back. And I'm not blaming you, cause this is my entire fault. I never should have pursued you Katie, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I want to go back to how we were, before any of this happened."

* * *

Katie

My heart stopped. He just said he wants to go back to being friends? It was like he was ripping my heart out. Déjà vu. Flashbacks of that night 3 months ago started to replay in my head.

"I can't do that James. I can't be just friends with you. I can't live in this apartment and see you everyday and not be with you. I don't think you understand just how unbearable these past few months have been for me. I can't continue what we've been doing, and I sure as hell can't be just friends with you James."

"You have to Katie." I was crying when he said this.

"But I can't James." I was sobbing now. "I can't."

"You're holding on to me Katie, and you need to let go." He was breaking my heart.

* * *

James

This was breaking my heart. The girl I was in love with is sitting, sobbing on the couch next to me and I need to tell her to forget about me.

"You're holding on Katie, and you need to let go." She looked up at me, straight in the eyes. I could see it, this was killing her, but it was killing me too. I just can't let her see that.

"I don't want to let go James." Time to be tough. I need to show her I'm not good enough for her.

"Katie, I don't want you anymore. So you need to forget about me."

* * *

Katie

He kept talking about how he doesn't want me and it's killing me. I can't live like this anymore. Maybe I should forget about him. Yeah it will be unbelievably impossible and extremely hard to do, but I can't keep letting the weeks go by, with him being the only thing on my mind. I stood up and left to go to my room, his words staying with me the whole time. _'I don't want you Katie. So you need to forget about me.' _ I was having a nice birthday. I turned the tv on in my room so no one outside my door can here me crying. It was on _E! News_. I cried for about 10 minutes before I heard my name.

"_BTR's Kendall Knight's little sister, Katie, is involved in a sex tape. The tape is of her and ex-boyfriend Brody Jennings, from New Town High. This is becoming quite the scandal, considering Katie is only 17, and Brody is over 18. We aren't sure if Knight has pressed charges, or if she even knows about the tape for that matter, but she will now. From E! News, I'm Giuliana Rancic."_

How can this be happening? How is it that I'm the one who dates a cheater who ends up releasing a sex tape? HOLY SHIT! I turned the tv off and cried my eyes out fro about an hour.

It was time to call the only person that can help me. The line rang for a while before there was an answer.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

* * *

James

I watched as she walked away crying. I went to my room and cried too. I was beyond pissed. I started throwing things in my room, breaking the lamp, tossing things on the dresser to the floor, throwing books off of shelves. Anything I could to relieve the pain I was feeling in my heart.

I heard a noise in the distance. _"BTR's little sister, Katie, is involved in a sex tape. The tape is of her and ex-boyfriend Brody Jennings, from New Town High. This is becoming quite the scandal, considering Katie is only 17, and Brody is over 18. We aren't sure if Knight has pressed charges, or if she even knows about the tape for that matter, but she will now. From E! News, I'm Giuliana Rancic."_

My heart sank for her. She shouldn't be going through this. She's done nothing wrong in her life, to suffer this much. I heard sobbing and I lost it. I needed to get out of here. I needed to forget about the pain in my chest. I needed a distraction from Katie. I didn't want to, but I needed it. If I don't, I'll be miserable for God knows how long. I pulled out my phone, scrolled my contacts, and called the only girl I could to get my mind off of Katie. It rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey… Can we meet up somewhere? I've been having a pretty bad day."

"Of course we can."

"Oh, Genna, can you not tell anyone about this, please?"

"Sure."

* * *

Katie

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Kendall? I'm sorry." I cried to him. "I really need you right now."

"Katie?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****SOOOOOOO i'm back. yeay! anywho, i know it's been a few weeks or months or whatever but i think you'll like this one. the story is coming to an end, not this chapter or even the one after that but in the near future so beware. and dont jump to conclusions with katie and the person she opens up to. i'm not traveling down THAT path in this story. the next one will be out shortly. now whether that means tomorrow or next week idk. i'd like you guys to review telling me how you'd like this to end. OHHH and if you've read my story The Ultimate Friend, i'm deleting it and starting over, and i'm gonna try to make it better. i got the story line but i just wasn't feeling it when i started it. I've matured now so i'll tackle that after i finish unrequited love. check that out too and tell me what you thing i should change, you know, if you wanna be nice.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hello?" Kendall asked on the other side of the phone.

"Kendall? I'm sorry. I really need you right now." I cried into the phone.

"Katie?"

"Kendall, Brody sent out a sex tape." I mumbled.

"Katie I can't hear a single thing you're saying. You need to stop crying and breath okay?" He spoke calmly.

I listened to what he was saying, breathing in and out.

"I was listening to E! and the lady was saying that," I started to cry a little again. "she said that Brody sent out a sex tape of the two of us. Kendall I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was recording it. I never would've dated him if I even thought he was capable of something like this." The line was dead silent. "Kendall? Kendal are you there?" I heard him exhale a shaky breath. He was either on the verge of crying or extremely pissed. I'm guessing it's both.

"I'm going to murder him. I am literally going to kill that son of a bitch." He paused. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice breaking. The tears started falling again.

"No, I'm not Kendall. So much shit has happened to me in these last few months. This is the last thing I need right now. I can't take it anymore Kendall. It's too much for me to handle." I was bawling at this point. "I don't know what to do anymore and I just," I paused for a moment. "I just need my big brother to make everything right again. I know you're mad at James and I, but I need you to be here Kendall. I miss you." The line was silent again. After about 3 minutes he responded.

"I'm sorry Katie. I really am. But there's nothing I can do." My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. A new set of tears started streaming down my face.

"W-what?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Katie, I get that what your going through is tough, but I can't just forget what you did."

"Tough? TOUGH! You think what I'm going through is _tough_? Kendall, I can't have the guy that I'm in love with, my mom thinks I'm a whore, my big brother can't put aside one thing I did to help me, and to top it all off, my ex-boyfriend leaked a sex tape of me because I dumped him. That is not tough Kendall. That is way too much for a 17 year old to handle. Thanks by the way, for saying happy birthday. You can tell mom that too since she never answers my calls either. I'm shocked you answered my call Kendall. I have tried to make it up to you Kendall. I really have, but you just can't get it through you head that I am sorry. I am sorry for sleeping with your best friend Kendall, but I can't change that now. If I could, believe me I would, because it brought nothing but heartache. My own family doesn't even talk to me, and James," I took a breath. "James literally told me he doesn't want me anymore and that I need to forget him, only like an hour ago might I add. So no Kendall, my life isn't tough. It passed tough months ago. I'm borderline self-destructive Kendall. So if you still think my situation is _tough_, then you can go to hell, Kendall, because I don't need someone like you in my life." With that I hung up. I needed to go for a walk.

* * *

James

I told Genna I'd meet up with her at her place. I wouldn't want Katie seeing Genna and me together, even if I told her I didn't want her anymore. She doesn't need that kind of pain. It was around 8 when I was leaving.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, uh? I'm going out." I tried to leave quickly but he stopped me again.

"Out where?" He asked again.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know, I'm just bored man. Katie and Logan aren't here and now you're leaving. I just feel like I'm always by myself. I didn't mean anything of it. So how did you talk with Katie go? I haven't seen her all day."

"Not to great." Carlos looked confused, so I continued. "I told her I didn't want her anymore. And I don't." The best way to convince her is to convince everyone else around her.

"Dude, you didn't." I nodded. "Why would you say that to her. I thought the whole point of the talk was to be honest with her."

"I was honest with her Carlos, I don't want her anymore. I've moved on."

"Moved on? Really? To who." I was about to slip and say Genna's name but remembered he would probably tell Katie.

"I've just moved on Carlos. Goodbye." With that I left to go to Genna's house.

* * *

Katie

I needed some air and time to collect my thoughts on what happened with Kendall. I couldn't believe that he would do that to me. Sure I betrayed him by sleeping with his best friend, but I loved James, and it wasn't like it was just some emotionless random hook up. I just thought that my big brother would be there for me.

I started to walk around the park. That got boring pretty fast so I decided to venture up to the little garden on the roof. Barely anyone went there. I don't even know why though, it's so pretty up there.

I was lying on a bench watching the clouds go by when I heard someone.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I would recognize his voice, considering I practically grew up with him. I sat up and faced Logan.

"Yeah, it is. What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"I've started to come here recently. You know, to get my mind off of things." He answered nonchalantly.

"You mean get your mind off of the drama in the crib?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Is it bad that I feel awkward being in there? I mean it's not like I don't like you guys or something, it's just that with what happened, I feel like I'm intruding or something. I mean, I don't even fully understand what happened. I'm still lost, 3 months later." He came to lie next to me. As we watched the clouds together I responded.

"It's not bad that you feel weird being in the crib. I mean, Kendall and mom are gone, and there's been a lot of awkwardness between James and I. I feel like Carlos is the only one that's closest to how we were. It's my entire fault anyways. If I didn't sleep with James then we wouldn't be here. But, my being the weak little girl that I am, I couldn't help myself. And now I feel like my hearts been through hell." Logan chuckled at this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just, you just recited one of our songs without even knowing it." I looked at him confused. "I couldn't help myself, let this heart go through hell. Its from Music Sounds Better With You." I laughed at this too.

"That's ironic, because apparently the music doesn't sound better with me."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"James doesn't want me."

"Katie, James loves you." I shock my head.

"Nope. See I thought the same thing, but he said he doesn't, not anymore. He doesn't want me anymore. It's funny cause I thought I could trust him. But right after I _finally_ sleep with him, he just ignores me, and now he just doesn't even want me. And on top of all of that bullshit, Brody leaked a sex tape of him and me. That's just the icing on the cake, isn't it? But the real cherry on top has got to be the fact that all of this happened on my birthday." I started to cry at this point. Okay that was an understatement. I had tears pouring down my face.

Without me even realizing it, Logan pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I grabbed onto his shirt and cried for what felt like days.

"Shhh" He kept telling me, along with "It's gonna be okay." I really wanted to believe him. I felt weird at first to have Logan consoling me, but after the first few minutes, I didn't even care. I was lying down with my face on his chest crying, while he held his arm around my waist.

By the time I stopped crying, Logan's shirt was soaked, and the sun was setting.

"I'm really sorry. I just feel like I don't have anyone to really talk to." I told him.

"Hey, it's no problem. And I'm always here to talk. Speaking of talk, do you want to fill me in on how this started? I'm still kind of lost on that part." He asked.

I spent the rest of the sunset and a good hour or two after that explaining everything to him, from the bikini incident to everything that happened with Brody. The best part was that he just listened; he didn't judge me.

"You probably think I'm a slut now." I told him.

"Katie, you know I don't think that."

"You're just saying that because you have to. I'm sure you'd say I looked beautiful if I was bald with crooked ass teeth." He gave me a look.

"I'm serious though Katie, you're not a slut. The Jennifers are sluts, but you're not."

"Why do you always know the right thing to say?" I smiled up at him. He chuckled.

"Because I'm awesome." We both started laughing.

I glanced at my phone and saw it was a quarter to 8.

"We should probably get back to the crib. I've been out all day." I told him.

"Yeah me too. I've been wandering around the Palm Woods since Carlos was making your birthday breakfast."

We got up and went for the stairs. Once we got to 2J Logan stopped me.

"Katie listen, I know we're not as close as you are with Carlos, but you can come to talk to me about anything, whenever you want. I'll always be here for you. You're my sister, and I love you." I had tears in my eyes when I went to hug him. He squeezed me during the hug, like he was afraid to let me go.

Our hug got rudely interrupted when the door to 2J opened, reveling a confused looking James. Just as James was about to say something, the elevator doors opened and Kendall walked out. His expression went from sorrowful to angry in a matter of milliseconds. Meanwhile Logan and I were still hugging.

* * *

**A/N: (yeah i'm doing the whole A/N thing. cool right?) remember to review telling me how you want it to end. And tell me what to do with the ultimate friend.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, i updated according to schedule for once. this chapter ties most of the loose ends, but not all. if you want to listen to a good song while reading this you should listen to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. play it around the part when James says "just do it, you've done it before" i dont know when my next update will be so savor this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

James

I walked out the door and ran into Katie and Logan hugging, quite romantically I might add. Sure I told Katie to get over me, but I just realized how hard seeing her move on is actually going to be. And with Logan of all people? Is that where they were all day, on a secret date or something? I shook my head and let out a huff and walked towards the elevator. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw Kendall there, probably thinking the same thing I was about Katie and Logan. I continued my journey to the elevator. Whatever is happening with those two is none of my business. I have a, well I'm not going to call it a date so, I have a rendezvous with Genna. I'm out of here.

* * *

Katie

My heart stopped when I saw James in the doorway. His only response was a huff and him shaking his head. He just walked away like I did something to him.

I pulled away to see Kendall stalking over to the two of us.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Really Kendall? We haven't heard from you in months and the 1st thing you ask is 'what the hell is this?' What's your problem man? I was hugging your sister; get over it. How about you ask about the actual important things Kendall, like how your sister is doing after the hell she has been through these past few months?" Logan answered. He really is amazing.

"What are you doing here Kendall? I thought you didn't want to help me." I asked.

"Well I thought about what you said, and I decided that you really do need my help. It was sort of a wake up call when you were yelling at me. I really am sorry for how I acted on the phone today Katie. I was being a douche and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for leaving too. I should've stayed to listen to your side of the story and not jump to the conclusion that you were just sleeping around. I was being a horrible brother and I wasn't looking out for you. I was being selfish and I shouldn't have treated you like that." He said.

"Can we talk about his inside? I don't what the whole Palm Woods hearing about our personal lives." I asked. They both nodded and walked inside.

We sat down on the couch to talk.

"So, um, I want to apologize to you Katie, and James, whenever he comes back. I really overreacted about you to, you know, sleeping together. I didn't realize that you actually loved him. I just jumped to the conclusion that he took advantage of you, and that you let him. I know, I know, it was horrible of me to think you would just have sex with him for no reason. I shouldn't have thought you would do something like that. I shouldn't have thought so lowly of you, and I'm also sorry for that. I never should've left." I stared at him for a few moments. "Well, are you going to say anything?" he asked.

I didn't say anything though. I just hugged him. I hugged him and squeezed him tight, because my brother came back to me, and forgave me for what I did. He didn't give up on me like I had thought he did. I guess James was right when he said Kendall would forgive me. Speaking of James…

"Wait, you said you're going to apologize to James too? I thought you hated him." I asked.

"Yeah well, I am mad that he didn't talk to me about his feelings. And what was that thing you told me on the phone about him and you not being able to be together?" He asked. Of course he had to bring that up.

"He uhh, he told me this morning, right before I called you, that he's done with me and doesn't want me anymore." Kendall's jaw dropped and his fists became clenched.

* * *

James

I pulled up to Genna's house and got out of my car. As I walked up the driveway to the front door, I had a chance to thing about what I was about to do. What else can I do to get my mind off of her? She's clearly moved on, to Logan of all people. I gave up on thinking about today's events and rang the doorbell.

"Hey." Genna said as she opened the door, dressed as thought she wasn't expecting company. Leave it to Genna to wear the skimpiest clothes possible around the house.

"Hey." With that I walked in and got right to business. She knew what this was and she knew I didn't want a relationship with her, and for some reason, she was perfectly fine with it.

It was around 11:30 or 12 when I finally left her house. I walked into the Palm Woods dreading having to deal with Kendall, Katie and Logan. If I'm lucky, they'll be asleep and I can wait until morning to talk to them.

But of course, I'm never lucky; see as the second I waked through the door there were 3 pairs of eyes on me.

* * *

Katie

I talked with Kendall, going over the events that occurred between James and I for the 2nd time that day, Logan being the 1st. Kendall was visibly upset about everything, but kept quiet until the end.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" He asked.

"Do you know how awkward that would've been? Me telling you I like one of your best friends that I happen to grow up with. You would've murdered me, and then him for making me have those feelings." He chuckled; obviously knowing I had spoken the truth. He would definitely do something like that.

"Okay, so I would've gotten mad, but I also would've gotten over it, like I got over this, sort of." I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Kendall it took you moving away for 3 months for you to get over it, sort of. It doesn't even matter now though. He's over me, and that's that." I got up and walked to my room. I only got as far as the hall way before I heard the front door open.

"What do you want Kendall?" James asked. I peered around the corner, where I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"I want to know what the fuck your problem is."

"I don't have a problem Kendall. But clearly you do, so go on, tell my why you mad. You're going to whether I like it or not anyways." James answered.

"Why did you use her? I mean, you said you loved her but the second you get the one thing you want you drop her. She's not just some girl you can fuck around with James. She's my baby sister."

"You don't think I know that? Why the FUCK do you think I didn't tell you and any of the guys about how I felt? It was because it was Katie I was having feelings for. I know she's not just some random girl that I can hook up with then never talk to again. That's why I lied to her that night at the pool. I didn't want to hurt her."

"But that's exactly what you did! You hurt her. You broke her James. You slept with her then, right after, you stop talking to her. How do you think that made her feel? You made her feel used. And telling her you don't want her anymore? You have no idea how hard it is for me to NOT punch you in the face right now."

**(A/N:play that song now)**

"Just do it, you've done it before, with no problem if I say so myself." What was he doing? It was like he was asking for Kendall to be angry with him. "You'd actually be making me feel better. Cause right now, I feel like shit." I saw Kendall's face turn from angry to confused. He walked over to the couch and sat down, out of my line of sight. The guys followed. "I know you guys might not get this, but I said those things to help her." What the fuck? "I know I'm no good for her. I know she deserves a guy a hell of a lot better than me. So I told her those things today so she would hate me. Because if she hates me, she'll get over me easier." He paused for a minute. "I know she hates me, or resents me, but she needs to forget about me and move on. It's what's best for her." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Says who?" they all turned around and looked at me, waiting for my next move. "Who say that's what's best for me? Who says you get to choose that for me? How do you know that I'd even be able to get over you? I don't even think I can, so how can you be so sure? I don't want to forget about you James. I can't forget about you James." There were tears in my eyes at this point. "How could you do that to me? Make me think that you just used me? What's wrong with you?" I let out a very small laugh. I knew where he was coming from. He truly thought this was best.

"I lied to you." He said, trying to dissuade me, and stepping closer.

"You were protecting me."

"I've done nothing but hurt you." Every sentence brought us closer.

"You've done nothing but love me."

"I made you hate me."

"You made me fall in love with you."

"I'm not good for you." He said. Stepping closer to me.

"You not." I replied, stepping closer. We were face to face now. "Your perfect for me."

We looked into each other's eyes. I stared into his with so much love. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him. Reading my mind, he grabbed my face, kissing my full on the lips, in front of the guys, who I didn't even notice. I put as much passion and love as I could into the kiss, knowing he was doing the same. I'm not sure how long we were kissing for, but when we broke apart, all 3 of the guys had huge smiles on their faces. Yes, even Kendall was happy.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. and i hope you didnt feel like jatie was rushed in this chapter. please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
